Time Toons
by Looneyman
Summary: An accident at Wile E coyote's lab sends the Looney Tunes back in time, to the city as it was back in the days of the wild west. Can the toons get back without damaging history? No flames please.
1. Invention gone wrong

A/N: Here's a story I thought up a few days ago. It's basically joining the trend for westerns, but this one has a difference. You'll see what I mean in the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it. It's my first western so go easy on me as I don't watch many. There will be some references to some of my other stories. I won't say which ones but you may be able to guess.

Disclaimer: The Looney Tunes and all related characters are copyright of Warner Brothers. I am writing this with no profit motive. You'll know which characters I own though.

**Invention gone wrong**

It was a Saturday afternoon in the city of Looniville. It was a very sunny day and most of the citizens were out and about doing their normal things. The Looney Tunes however, were in Wile E Coyote's lab. Over the past week, he had been secretly building on a project that no one other than his assistant, Calamite coyote, knew about. They worked on it 24/7 to try and finish it for the Saturday. It was now finally finished and Wile E had invited as many Looney Tunes as he could to witness it. They were all gathered in a very large room in Wile E Coyote's lab. The room wasn't very pretty. It was virtually empty apart from a huge curtain at one end of the room. The curtain was hiding the device that Wile E had made. Everyone was waiting behind a small fence that Wile E had built to keep people back. Bugs Bunny was standing at the front of the group. Lola was standing next to him and Jessica was sitting on his shoulder. She was wearing a blue bow in her hair. It was a present that she had received from Zach a few days ago. It was her favourite bow; she was hardly ever seen without it. Daffy duck was standing next to them with Zach. Zach and Jessica kept on looking at each other and towards the curtain. They were both looking forward to seeing what this new device is. Melissa was resting at home. She had recently learned that she was pregnant so she was staying at home. Porky was there as well. Petunia had decided to stay at home and look after the children. She was also looking after Tweety and Aaooga's daughter. Sylvester and Penelope were at the gathering as well, with Sylvester Jr. standing next to his father. Tweety and Aaooga were sitting on Penelope's shoulder. Foghorn Leghorn and Miss. Prissy were there as well. They hadn't had much excitement so they were happy to be involved in the testing of this device. Elmer Fudd was also present, putting as much space between him and Bugs' family as possible. He didn't even get on with Jessica. Yosemite Sam was also present, keeping away from everyone. He had also been invited and was only present out of curiosity. He really didn't want to be here. Rocky and Mugsy were also present. They hadn't been invited but they had snuck in when they had heard of the invention. They were hiding behind a pillar in the room and intended to steal the device by holding everyone present hostage. They were pretty sure that nobody knew that they were there, but were unaware that Jessica and Zach had heard them. They were slowly looking around the room in between looking at each other and the curtain, trying to see what they had heard. Marvin the Martian was also present. He had been invited to have a look at the device, even though Wile E was aware that he probably had a similar device on mars. Marvin was curious as to what Wile E had made and was eager to compare it to any equivalents that he had on mars. Everyone had been waiting for about 20 minutes and were getting impatient, especially Sylvester Jr.

"Come on, when is Wile E going to show us what he made?" Sylvester Jr. complained.

"Now Jr, can you be patient for just a little while longer. He'll be here in a moment." Sylvester replied.

"He'd better be."

"Patience is a virtue." Penelope said.

"What?"

"Well, that's what my mother taught me."

"Whatever it is, I'm po-po-sure it will be worth the w-w-wait." Porky said.

"I have to agree with you there." Daffy added.

"We'll find out soon enough." Lola said.

"But it's bound to go wrong." Jessica complained.

"What?" Bugs asked.

"It always does for Wile E."

"What do you mean?" Daffy asked.

"ACME opening, whenever he chases Roadrunner, when he tried to catch my dad…"

"Is that all?"

"I'm only half-way through the list." Zach giggled under his breath.

"Wile E just has a severe run of bad luck."

"Exactly."

"I have to agree. Wile E pretty much always ends up getting hurt whenever he does anything." Bugs added.

"There, I rest my case."

"Jess, try and have a little faith." Tweety said.

"While we agree that he has very bad luck, he is intelligent and whatever he's been making has to be special. Try and have a little faith." Aaooga added.

"Ok, I'll try." Jessica replied.

"Everyone, Wile E, I say, Wile E is about to come out." Foghorn interrupted.

* * *

Everyone turned their attention to the front, where the curtain was. Wile E had stepped out from behind the curtain along with Calamite Coyote. They were both dressed in lab outfits, which were covered in oil. They looked like they had just come from a garage. Wile E was holding a handheld microphone in his right hand while Calamite had a clipboard in his hand.

"Everyone, we apologise for the delay but we had to do some last minute check on the device." Wile E began. The audience gave him and Calamite their full attention. Rocky and Mugsy were still hiding behind the pillar, waiting for their moment to steal the device, whatever it was.

"So, what is this device you've made?" Daffy asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Calamite pulled out a small remote and pressed a button and the curtain behind them opened. Everyone gaped in awe at what they saw. Behind the curtain was a huge blue archway with what looked like a ray gun on top. The whole device was shining ad electricity was shooting around the device. It reached the top of the room, which was about 10 metres high.

"Wow." Lola exclaimed.

"Amazing." Jessica added.

"Nice." Daffy muttered.

"Cool." Zach exclaimed

"Sufferin' succotash!" Sylvester said.

"Wow, why so big?" Tweety asked.

"Why do earth creatures build such oversized devices?" Marvin asked himself.

"What is it?" Elmer Fudd asked.

"This is our newest invention, a time machine." Wile E replied.

"A time machine?" Bugs asked.

"Yes. It is capable of taking a large group of people to any time period that we want."

"So, what good is it?" Jessica asked.

"Discovering the past, solving mysteries, the possibilities are endless."

"Do you plan to make history lessons more interesting then?"

"Perhaps."

"Let me guess, you brought us here so we could test it as a group." Sylvester said.

"I did indeed."

"How are we going to test it?" Zach asked.

"We'll all pick a time period and see if we can get there."

"And we can definitely get back."

"Of course."

"What will you do with this device then?" Elmer Fudd asked.

"I'll have to decide."

"But you won't be the ones who will make that choice." A voice from the back said. Everyone turned and looked. Rocky and Mugsy had come out from behind the pillar. Rocky was holding a pistol and pointing it at everyone.

"Oh, it's you two." Bugs muttered, rather unconcerned about their presence.

"What do you want?" Lola asked.

"We want that device. We can do it the easy way or the hard way." Rocky replied.

"Come on, let's do it the hard way." Mugsy pleaded.

"Shut up."

"Look doc, how do you plan on moving this?" Bugs asked.

"None of your business. Now hand the device over."

"That's not for me to decide."

"Hand it over!" Rocky fired a warning shot from his pistol. The sudden bang made Calamite jump. He accidentally activated the time machine. The machine powered up and then fired a white ray at the crowd. Everyone other than Calamite Coyote was caught in the ray and completely trapped. Calamite tried to shut the device down but the bullet fired from Mugsy had damaged it. It no longer responded to the commands. The archway of the device began flashing and generated a screen of energy. The energy ray that had entrapped everyone began pulling them towards the screen of energy. Before Calamite could do anything, the ray had pulled everyone into the energy screen. There was a sudden white flash and everyone had disappeared. Calamite Coyote was the only person left in the room. He had a look at the device and smelt it. The device had burnt out from dragging everyone into the device. Calamite had to repair it and bring everyone back, but as the device was down, there was no way of telling where they were.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. The main western stuff will begin next chapter. Please review. Oh, and on a side note, I intend to give each of the toons a western style skill (i.e. whip user, gunslinger, knife thrower) but I'm having difficulty deciding who should have what and I'd appreciate any suggestions. I know what Jess will do already.


	2. Where are we?

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: Thanks for the suggestions. It seems unaminous as to what Bugs will be. I'll have to decide on Lola for myself as I've been given two possibilities.

Nightw2: I alrready knew what Jess would be but thanks for the suggestion anyway as I wasn't sure about Zach. The skills you suggested seem quite logical. You'll see what I decide on in a later chapter.

Mimic12355: Thanks for the suggestions. Glad you like the story so far.

Marih Dimitri: When you said Wile E should have the Hachet works, what do you mean by that as I'm not sure? Thanks for the suggestion anyway and glad you like the story.

Rock Raider: Hmm, a Timesplitters cameo. Interesting. I'll certinly think about it. Thanks for the idea. I do have the first 4 chapters written already (including this one and the chapter I already posted) so it won't be in those chapters.

A/N: Ok, a lengthy chapter here, but it's necessary, as I need to explain where everyone ended up. Oh, and I'm using a different measuring system to what you may be used to. Just to give you an idea on the conversion, 1 metre is roughly 3 ft and 4 inches. Hope that eases any confusion you might have. Over the next few chapters, I'll be introducing the important people, mostly the ancestors of the Looney Tunes.

**Where are we?**

When Bugs woke up, he found himself in the middle of a desert. There were a few cacti and a few rocks around. Bugs had a look around and saw that Lola and Jessica were near him, which made him give a huge sigh of relief. He was relieved that his family were all with him, but nobody else was with him. This made him worry for a bit. He was in an unknown area and only his family were with him. He grew worried about his friends but he didn't worry about his enemies, as he knew they could handle themselves. To an extent, his friends could look after themselves as well, especially Tweety and Daffy. This didn't stop him worrying about Porky and Foghorn Leghorn. He looked up at the sky and saw some birds flying overhead. He assumed that they were vultures and looked at Lola and Jessica. Jessica was waking up but Lola wasn't. Bugs knelt down and began shaking Lola on the shoulder. She eventually woke up and looked up. One of the vultures above was diving. She rolled out of the way and the vulture crashed head first into the ground. Jessica was now fully awake and was eyeing the vulture that had crashed. On seeing that they were awake, all the other vultures had fled. The only remaining vulture was the one that had crashed into the ground. It was slowly regaining consciousness. When it finally woke up, it looked around and looked at the three rabbits. It had fully come round. The vulture had black feathers and an orange beak. It was only slightly taller than Jessica but smaller than Bugs and Lola.

"Err, ok you lot, come quietly and I won't hurt you." The vulture said.

"Eh doc, it's three against one. Do you have a chance?" Bugs asked.

"Err, I could beat you all."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Lola replied.

"Err, doubt if you wish. But I'd suggest that you come with me."

"Why?"

"Err, otherwise your child will be badly hurt." Jessica prepared for the possibility that she might have to fight this vulture. Lola didn't want anything to happen to her daughter but she also didn't want to comply with this vulture. Bugs didn't know what to do. It wasn't his style to give up but he wanted to protect his daughter.

"So err, what do you do?" The vulture asked.

"I don't even believe that you'd hurt a young girl." Lola said.

"Err, you sure about that?" Jessica braced herself when she heard the vulture's response, and just in time as the vulture gave Jessica a sharp kick. Because Jessica had braced herself, and because of her physical strength, she was pretty much unaffected by the kick. The vulture, however, was shocked. His kick did almost nothing to Jessica but it had strained his foot. To him, it was like he had kicked solid rock. He pulled his foot into his hands and began hopping on the spot. Bugs and Lola smirked to themselves in amusement.

"He sprained his foot while kicking a little girl." Bugs joked. Jessica just kept quiet about her physical strength and just rubbed her arm, pretending that it was hurting a little.

"Heh, if this vulture can't hurt Jess then what chance does it stand against us?" Lola asked. The vulture began to panic.

"Uh oh." The vulture muttered.

"Now doc, perhaps you could help us. Is there a town nearby?" Bugs asked. The vulture just pointed in a vague direction before flying away. Lola was looking in the direction the vulture pointed while Bugs was with Jessica.

"Are you ok?" Bugs asked.

"Fine. That vulture wasn't very strong." Jessica replied.

"It was probably a youngster."

"Oh, why was it attacking?"

"It probably thought we were dead while we were lying on the ground."

"Oh. But where are we?"

"Wish I knew."

"Guys, shouldn't we go towards where that vulture pointed?" Lola asked.

"Sure, we aren't going to get anything done by sitting around here." Bugs replied.

* * *

Sylvester, Penelope and Sylvester Jr. woke up in the middle of the desert as well, but in a different area to where Bugs, Lola and Jessica were. The area they were in was right on the edge of a canyon. There were a few cacti and some rocks around. There was a stream at the bottom of the canyon. The canyon itself was about 200 metres deep. The first to awake was Sylvester. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the canyon. His fact turned white with terror and he retreated slowly so he was no longer in danger of falling. He also pulled Penelope and his son away from the chasm to make sure they couldn't fall when they woke up. He then had a look around the area. He couldn't see anyone around other than his son and Penelope. As he watched, Penelope regained consciousness. She sat up and immediately clutched her chest.

"Penelope, are you ok?" Sylvester asked.

"I think…there's something…in…my chest." Penelope replied. Her voice was very weak, almost as if she was getting less air.

"Will you be ok?"

"Don't…know." Penelope's face then cringed in pain. She was holding her chest even tighter.

"What is it?" Sylvester was getting incredibly worried about Penelope. She was clearly getting worse.

"It's…moving." Penelope's face then began turning blue and she began choking. Thinking quickly, Sylvester went around to Penelope's back and wrapped his arms around her. He then gripped his hands together and squeezed his hands into her chest. He squeezed hard to try and force whatever was stuck in Penelope's chest out of her body. After a few squeezed, Penelope finally coughed up what was in her chest. Penelope then fainted in Sylvester's arms due to lack of air. Sylvester held onto Penelope and looked at what she had coughed up. He was shocked to see Tweety and Aaooga climbing to their feet. They were gasping for air and were sweating, as if they had been in somewhere very hot. Sylvester eventually figured out that they were in Penelope's chest, but was unsure as to why they were in there.

"Tweety, Aaooga, what happened?" Sylvester asked. Tweety looked up at Sylvester.

"I don't know for certain. Last I remember was waking up on some dark and very hot room." Tweety replied. Penelope eventually woke up. Her face had regained its normal colour, much to Sylvester's relief. She looked down and saw Tweety and Aaooga on the floor. They were now standing up and looking around.

"Where did you two come from?" Penelope asked.

"I think they were stuck in your chest." Sylvester replied.

"What?" Everyone else asked in chorus.

"I don't understand myself, but they may have been inside you. That would be why you were having difficulty breathing." Aaooga eventually figured out what had happened.

"I've got it. I think that when we arrived here from Wile E's time device, me and Tweety were teleported inside Penelope's lungs." Aaooga said.

"Typical Wile E mistake." Tweety muttered. They then realised that Sylvester Jr. was awake. He was looking down into the canyon that they were near. Tweety flew in front of him, partly to get his attention and partly to prevent him from falling off the cliff.

"Are you ok?" Tweety asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sylvester Jr. replied.

"But where are we?" Sylvester asked.

"Wish I knew." Penelope replied.

"Pop, look down there." Sylvester Jr. Called out. Everyone looked down the canyon to see what Sylvester Jr. had seen. He had seen what looked like a small town at the bottom of the canyon. It was out of focus but it could still be seen, but only just.

"I think we should go down there and see what's there." Penelope suggested.

"But how are you three going to get down there?" Aaooga asked.

"We can fly down but we're not strong enough to carry you down." Tweety added.

"Don't know. We'll need to think about it." Sylvester replied. He sat down to think but as he sat down, the portion of the cliff that he, Penelope and Sylvester Jr. were on collapsed without warning. Tweety and Aaooga could do nothing but watch in horror as Sylvester, Sylvester Jr. and Penelope were carried down the cliff on a rock that was sliding down the cliff at high speed. They flew after them as fast as they could but were unable to catch up to them. When they eventually reached the bottom of the canyon, they found Sylvester Jr. and Penelope sitting on the rock they were on. The rock had stopped right at the edge of the bank, not quite in the river but very near. Sylvester Jr. was in Penelope's arms and shaking. Sylvester was nowhere in sight. Tweety and Aaooga went over to where Sylvester Jr. and Penelope were and landed on Penelope's shoulder.

"Are you guys ok?" Aaooga asked.

"I'm still alive." Penelope replied.

"I'm very shaken." Sylvester Jr. added.

"Where's Sylvester?" Tweety asked.

"I don't know. I had my eyes closed the whole time out of terror." Penelope replied. Tweety then heard some paddling from the river. He had a look and saw Sylvester in the river, holding onto the bank trying to pull himself up. He eventually succeeded and was sitting on the bank breathing heavily, a mixture of relief, exhaustion and shock.

"Are you ok Sylvester?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sylvester replied.

"Ok, now that we're together, we need to find the others."

"Well perhaps they may be in town."

"Ok, let's have a look."

* * *

Wile E coyote woke up and found himself in a cave. He had no idea where he was but he looked around in his surroundings. The room he was in had a brown vanity desk in the corner. It looked custom made of Cactus skin and stones. He was on a bed made of rocks with a mattress made of the inside of a cactus. It was rather comfortable despite the material. There was a duvet made of vulture feathers. The pillow his head was resting on was also made of vulture feathers. His surroundings were completely unfamiliar. He sat on the bed that he was on and began thinking, trying to figure out where he was. He had a good idea of what had happened. He realised that the time machine he and Calamite had made had been activated somehow. While he was thinking, he heard the door leading to the room he was in open.

"Oh, you're awake." A feminine voice coming from the door said. Wile E looked towards the door and saw a coyote in the doorway. She was wearing custom made clothes made from cactus and feathers. She was carrying a tray with a mug and a plate. The coyote came over to Wile E and gave him the tray. The mug contained ordinary water while there were scorpions on the plate. Wile E looked at what had been offered to him. He was hungry and the scorpions looked tasty. They had been thoroughly cooked and the venomous stingers had been removed.

"Erm, thank you." Wile E said. He hesitantly took the tray and sipped the water in the mug.

"Are you ok?" The coyote asked.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my house. I found you unconscious in the middle of the desert."

"Why thank you."

"Anyway, why were you in the desert?"

"It's a very long story."

"I've got time." Wile E sighed and began explaining to the coyote about what had happened. By the time he had finished, the coyote seemed to understand what had happened but she seemed unsure of the finer details. Wile E had completely finished the food and the drink the coyote had given him.

"So, you're from the future are you?" The coyote asked.

"Yeah, that's the basis." Wile E replied.

"Well, I'm sure that your assistant will be able to fix that time machine and take you and your friends back home."

"I'm sure he will."

"Oh, I just realised that we aren't acquainted with each other."

"Oh yeah, my name is Wile E coyote."

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Wendy Coyote."

* * *

When Foghorn Leghorn regained consciousness, he found that he was in a tent of some kind. The tent had a very small entrance and there was a dream catcher in the doorway. He was lying down on what felt like a bearskin rug. The tent was also decorated with a mixture of human and animal scalps. The sight sent chills down his spine. He could also see horns made into flutes. He looked around his area and eventually saw Miss. Prissy lying down next to him. He shook her on the shoulder to wake her up. She quickly woke up, still a little weary. She looked around the room and eventually saw Foghorn Leghorn next to him.

"Where are we?" Miss. Prissy asked.

"I have, I say, I have no idea."

"We're no longer in Wile E's lab, that's for sure."

"I wonder if someone activated the time, I say, time machine."

"Probably." The tent was suddenly opened. They turned and looked towards the entrance and saw a black skinned human at the entrance to the tent. The human was wearing a loincloth covered in what looked like bear fur all over his body. His face was pierced with small stones and he had surprisingly long hair. The human spoke to them in a language that Foghorn and Miss. Prissy couldn't understand.

"Err, what?" Miss. Prissy asked. The Indian looked at them with a puzzled expression. He then realised something and hollered outside the tent. Within a few seconds, a second Indian entered the area. This one looked very similar to the first one except that he had lighter skin and shorter hair.

"We see you're awake." The other Indian said.

"You understand us?" Foghorn asked.

"Yes. I'm the chief's translator. My name is Rising guide Bull."

"And who is the other person."

"He is the chief of our tribe. His name is Blue Sun. Our tribe is called the Igaguri tribe."

"My name's Miss. Prissy. This is my partner Foghorn Leghorn." Miss. Prissy introduced.

"It's a pleasure, I say, it's a pleasure to meet you." Foghorn added. Rising guide Bull translated what Foghorn and Miss. Prissy had said into Blue Sun's ear. Blue ear then replied in his own language.

"Blue Sun is asking what you two were doing in the middle of the desert." Rising guide Bull said.

"It's a very long and complicated story." Miss. Prissy replied. Even so, she and Foghorn Leghorn explained the situation as best as they could.

"You were right, that story is long and complicated."

"Do you have any idea where our friends might be?" Miss. Prissy asked.

"There is a white man settlement to the south. Try asking around there."

"Ok, thank you for your help."

"May the bulls guide you to a safe passage."

* * *

Daffy woke up in the middle of the desert. When he looked around, all he saw were a few cacti and some rocks. There was a very light breeze and the sun was blazing down on him. He looked around and saw that Porky pig and Zach were near him. He rubbed Porky on the shoulder to wake up. When Porky woke up, he was surprised as to where they were. He didn't recognise the area at all.

"Wh-wh-where are we" Porky asked.

"Wish I knew. This place is completely unfamiliar." Daffy replied.

"Do you think the time machine was sw-sw-turned on?"

"It might have done. No other thought comes to mind."

"So, what do we d-d-do?"

"I dunno. Perhaps ask someone for directions."

"Who'd be in the middle of th-th-nowhere?" When he said this, Daffy saw a cloud of dust heading towards them at high speed. He watched as the cloud of dust came towards them and then suddenly stopped. When the dust cleared, there was a blue and purple bird standing in front of them. It was a bird that Daffy thought he recognised.

"Roadrunner?" The bird gave Daffy a puzzled look. He then blew a raspberry and looked at them. The raspberry woke Zach up. He looked up and immediately saw the bird.

"Roadrunner?" Zach asked.

"I don't be-be-think that he's roadrunner." Porky replied

"Then, who is he?" The bird held up a sign that said 'Who are you?'

"My name's Daffy and he's called Porky." Daffy said. The bird nodded and then held up a sign that said 'My name is desert burner (spedibous birdious).'

"Ok, where about's are we?"

'In the middle of nowhere.'

"Are there any settlements nearby?"

'Indian camp to the west and a town to the south.'

"Can you show us to the town then?"

'Ok, follow me.'

"Ok, th-th-thanks." Desert Burner nodded and sped away to the south, leaving a trail of dust and a line of footprints for Daffy and Porky to follow.

"Never ask a roadrunner to be your guide." Daffy muttered. Zach just laughed a little as they chased after desert burner.

* * *

On their way to the town the vulture had directed them to, Bugs, Lola and Jessica passed through a narrow area of the canyon. They were keeping close to the wall to avoid the stream. While it wasn't very wide, it was surprisingly deep. There were a few plants around but not much else. Jessica was clinging onto Bugs' shoulder, which made it a little bit harder for him to keep his balance. Lola was holding onto him to help out. The path they were walking on was so narrow that they could only go in single file. Jessica was constantly looking overhead and seeing vultures flying above them. She was a little worried that one would dive at them like the one earlier. The group kept on moving as best as they could and eventually, the path widened. When the path widened, the group saw a large gap in the side of the cliff. The just ignored it and continued on. The path was steadily growing wider and wider as they walked forward. Eventually, Jessica jumped down from her father's shoulder and walked with them. As the path got wider, they were then confronted by 4 human looking figures on horseback. They were all dressed in black and smoking cigars. The horses were draped in black robes and were also black. They also had necklaces with skull decorations. They all looked fearsome but Bugs, Lola and Jessica showed pretty much no fear. Bugs pulled out a carrot and started munching casually.

"Eh…what's up docs?" Bugs asked.

"What are you doing here?" One of the humans asked.

"Trying to get to a town."

"So you thought you'd come through this neck of the desert eh?"

"You know another way?"

"You don't want to know what we do to trespassers."

"Why?" Lola asked.

"You're pushing your lucky missy." The rider lashed out with a whip but aimed it at Lola's foot. The whip struck the tip of her shoe and split the end.

"Hey! These are my favourite shoes!" Lola protested. The rider then lashed at Bugs and took the carrot he was munching out of his hand.

"Hey doc, give me the carrot." Bugs said. The rider scoffed and put the carrot in his pocket. He then gave one more lash at Jessica. The whip struck the bow that she was using to hold her ears down. The bow broke and fell to the ground. A sudden gust of wind blew Jessica's ears to the side. Jessica grabbed what remained of her bow and looked at it. It had been ripped clean in two and was now completely useless. Her eyes were close to tears.

"That was my favourite bow." Jessica moaned.

"Consider that a warning Rabbits. Next time we won't be so nice." The rider said. He nodded at the others and they all rode off, still with the carrot that Bugs had. The group just stared at the horsemen intently as they rode away. When they were out of sight, they all looked at each other, then back at where the horsemen had gone. They were all showing a very evil glare.

"Of course…" Bugs began.

"...You realise…" Lola added.

"...This means war!" Jessica finished.

A/N: I deliberately left out people like Elmer Fudd as part of the plot. They'll appear in a future chapter. For now, please review. The western style fighting won't start for a while. And who were those guys Bugs and his family ran into? All will be revealled.


	3. In town

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: The first few chapters are mainly set ups for future chapters. Glad you like them. There will be more set up in this chapter as well. Oh, and one quick request. Would you be able to publish Titanicat as I have got too much to do. If you can't then I'll post it.

PurpleCobra247: Truth be told, that end paragraph was going to be in this chapter but I decided that it would be better to move it to the previous chapter. I'm glad you like that. You'll find out who those guys were in this chapter.

Rock Raider: Indians hmm, interesting guess. You'll find out who they are in this chapter. About what you said about them having their stomach ripped out through their buttts, that made me laugh. It really made my day.

Marih Dimitri: Thanks for that clarification. I've been given a few options for Wile E so I'll have to decide. I figured you'd like desert burner. What do you think of Wendy?

**In town**

The first people to arrive in the town were Tweety, Aaooga, Sylvester, Penelope and Sylvester Jr. They had made their way to the town by finding a narrow area of the stream and leaping over it. The town was actually in pretty bad shape. The buildings, while they weren't in a state of disrepair, weren't in good condition either. None of the buildings stood out at all. Most of the buildings had a barrel outside. There were a few water troughs for horses scattered outside some of the buildings as well. When they entered, the group felt shivers run up their backs. It was the middle of the day and the streets were completely empty. It was as if everyone was hiding from something. They could see a bank, an inn, a town hall and a sheriff's office. The group cautiously looked around the place. A gust of wind blew a few balls of dust around.

"I think it's a ghost town." Sylvester said nervously.

"Please, not a ghost town." Penelope added.

"The only way to find out is to look around." Tweety said.

"Where shall we look first then?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"The Inn?" Aaooga suggested.

"Why there?" Sylvester asked.

"I need a drink, I'm thirsty."

"Well, I have to admit, I am as well." Penelope added.

"Ok, we'll check the inn." Sylvester moaned. They went to the Inn and as soon as they entered, everyone in the inn hid under the tables. The saloon area of the inn was littered with tables. All of the tables have bottles of alcoholic beverages and glasses on the table. There was a piano in the corner. The pianist was hiding under the stool he sat on while playing the piano. The bar tender was also cowering behind the bar. There were several barrels behind the bar stand, all of which contained different beverages. There were a few candles hanging from the ceiling to light the place. There were also a few pictures of people and various places scattered and hanging on the wall. There were also several bullet holes in the walls, as well as a few bloodstains. The group just looked at the scene for a few minutes.

"Err, what are you all hiding from?" Tweety called out.

"Hey, they're not members of the dark alliance." Someone in the saloon called out. At that, everyone climbed out from hiding and sat back on their seats, all with a look of relief on their faces. The pianist also resumed playing a honky-tonky tune on the piano. Tweety and Aaooga made their way to the bar, with Sylvester, Penelope and Sylvester following them. The person at the bar was a brown male duck with features that reminded the group of Daffy, but they could tell that it wasn't Daffy.

"Welcome sirs, what can I get you?" The duck asked.

"What do you guy want?" Sylvester asked the group.

"Just some white wine for me." Penelope replied.

"Ditto." Aaooga added.

"OJ for me." Tweety said.

"Ditto." Sylvester Jr. added.

"And I'll have some white wine with Penelope." Sylvester Jr. said. The duck scuttled around the bar and prepared the five drinks. It didn't take him long and he then gave the groups their drinks.

"You know, it's unusual for cats and birds to be friends." The duck commented.

"We get that all the time." Sylvester replied.

"New in town then eh?"

"Yeah, it's a very long story." Tweety replied.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, who is this Dark Alliance?" Aaooga asked. The duck glanced around and then motioned them to lean in closer.

"The dark alliance are a group of outlaws that attack this town every day. They damage property, take belongings, take hostages and murder countless people. They use brutal tactics to get their way. Not even our law enforcers can stop them. Any hostages they take are either never seen alive again or they come back as rotten mockeries of their former selves. We live each day in fear." The duck replied. This sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Has anyone stood up against them?"

"Those that do are captured and executed in public."

"Public executions?"

"Yeah, they build their own gallows and hang them in front of the crowd. However, we do have one person who hasn't been captured yet."

"Who?"

"No one knows who he is. He's a whip user dressed in white that appears wherever the dark alliance appear. He doesn't do much but he causes them incredible grief."

"And he fights alone?"

"Yep. We all call him a hero but it's only a matter of time before they get him though."

"Those people act as though they run the town." Sylvester said.

"I know, but there's not a lot we can do."

* * *

Bugs, Lola and Jessica were still walking along the pathway they they were on, trying to reach the town. They were still very angry with the group they had met. Bugs was angry with them for stealing his carrot. Lola was angry with them because they broke one of her shoes while Jessica was angry at the loss of her bow. She was still holding onto what was left of it in her hand and sobbing gently. Bugs had a hand on her shoulder to try and cheer her up, but he wasn't very successful. Jessica remained sorrowful no matter what Bugs did. Eventually, after a very long walk, the group arrived at a town. The same town in fact, that Sylvester, Penelope, Sylvester Jr, Tweety and Aaooga had arrived at. The streets of the town were still completely deserted, everyone inside out of fear of the dark alliance. The group looked around to see if they could find any building that stood out. Eventually, they decided to head into the inn. As soon as they did, everyone inside hid underneath the tables again, much like they did when Sylvester and Co. arrived. The whole situation unnerved the group. They looked around wondering who they were hiding. Lola looked over her shoulder and saw no one behind her. Bugs was looking around the room and eventually saw someone he recognised. Sylvester and the rest of his group were still at the bar. He had turned to look at them. When Sylvester saw Bugs, he waved at them and motioned them to come over. The bar keeper nervously looked over the bar and at Sylvester. 

"You know them?" The duck asked.

"Yeah, they're our friends." Sylvester replied. Everyone in the bar heard this and climbed back on their seats, all giving a sigh of relief. Bugs, Lola and Jessica came over and stood next to Sylvester. Jessica and Sylvester Jr. kept their distance from each other and avoided eye contact.

"Hi guys." Bugs greeted.

"Hi there." Tweety replied.

"So, where did you guys end up?" Penelope asked.

"Middle of nowhere." Bugs replied.

"What about you?" Lola asked.

"The top of the cliff overlooking the town." Aaooga replied.

"Oh, any idea why everyone hid when we came in?" Jessica asked.

"They did that to us as well." Sylvester Jr. replied.

"Ok, the town is often victimised by a group that calls themselves the dark alliance. The residence live each day in fear." Penelope explained. This awoke Jessica's vigilante instincts. She wanted to fight against the dark alliance but something in her head told her not too. Either way, she had a feeling that her father wouldn't stand for it either. She remained completely quiet and just listened in on the conversation.

"Does anyone fight them?" Bugs asked.

"Only one person. He seems to be able to hold them off but he can't defeat them."

"I see. Either way, I think we should see if we can get a room."

"Why?" Sylvester asked.

"We don't know when the time machine will take us back to our time. We could be here for a few days."

"I suppose." Tweety looked over at the bar and at the bar tender.

"Do you have any rooms available Mr…" Tweety began.

"Drake, Drake Duck." Drake replied.

"Ok, do you have any rooms available?"

"Sure we do. But I'm surprised that you want to stay here."

"We don't really have much option. We're not from around here."

"Oh, Where are you from then?"

"It's a long story, but we're from the future, and there's quite a few that haven't arrived." Drake looked at them wide-eyed for a few seconds in total shock.

"I won't ask."

"It'd be better if you didn't."

"I suppose, but anyway, how many rooms do you think you'll need." Tweet began counting in his head trying to figure out how many rooms would be needed. While he was counting, Bugs whispered something into his ear. Tweety nodded and finished his calculation.

"We'll need about 11 rooms."

"How many of you are there?"

"About 12 with 4 couples."

"Large group then."

"Yeah."

"Ok, well we have enough rooms available. I won't be responsible for your safety during your stay though." Drake gave the group a selection of 11 room keys and noted them in a logbook.

"Right, the rooms are up those stairs and up there. You'll be in rooms 1 through 11." Drake said.

"Thanks." Sylvester replied.

"Ok, let's go and wait for the others." Bugs suggested. Everyone nodded and went outside the inn, leaving Drake watching them from the bar.

"Nutjobs." Drake muttered.

* * *

The group were standing outside the inn and looking down both directions of the street, trying to see if any other members of their group were coming. The street was still pretty much empty. Nobody was around, though a few people were looking out of windows. The sun was blazing down on the whole town. As the group looked around, they noticed bullet holes in some of the buildings and some bloodstains scattered around, presumably from battles. Vultures lined most of the buildings. They seemed to have learned that if they wait in the town, they could get some fresh meat. The sight made Jessica nervous. She was also worried about Zach. She had no idea of where he was and wanted to search for him. But she also knew that she might not be able to get back if she did go off. The group kept their eyes open and eventually saw a group of three figures on the edge of the western side of town. They watched the figures as they approached the inn. It was a few minutes before the figures came into focus. It was Daffy, Porky and Zach. They had been chasing Desert Burner for a long while, following his footprints to the town. The footprints were still visible in the ground. Desert Burner had sped through the town and left before anyone had noticed. Daffy and Porky were completely exhausted from their long walk. Zach still had a bit of energy left. Jessica wanted to run up to Zach and hug him but decided to wait for him to come to her. By the time they had reached the group, Daffy and Porky were on all fours. Zach was feigning exhaustion and he faked a collapse when he reached the group, right into Jessica's arms. Everyone else started laughing while Jessica rubbed Zach's shoulder. He looked up and looked into Jessica's eyes. Daffy and Porky were lying on the ground catching their breath. 

"Hi Jess." Zach greeted.

"Where were you?" Jessica asked.

"Dunno, but we were walking for a very long time."

"Same with us."

"So, how did you guys find the town?" Bugs asked. Daffy looked up and smiled.

"We followed some bird." Daffy replied.

"Any idea who?"

"He called himself Desert Burner."

"I think he's Roadrunner's an-an-ancestor." Porky added

"Eh, you guys had better come with us." Bugs said.

"We got some rooms for us to use as we don't know when we'll be returning home." Lola added.

"Good, I need to rest." Daffy replied.

"We'll also be entering a battlefield." Bugs added. Everyone apart from Lola and Jessica gasped, as they knew this was all about.

"What do you me-me-mean?" Porky asked.

"I'll explain in a minute. Come on troops." The group turned around and went back into the inn. They went towards the rooms that they had been allocated. Along the way, Zach noticed that Jessica had lost her bow.

"Jess, what happened to that bow?" Zach asked. Jessica put her hand into her pocket and pulled out what remained of the bow.

"Some whip-using creep did this to my bow, along with hurting my parents in some way." Jessica replied.

"So that's what this is all about."

"You know what our family's like. If you anger us, don't expect us to show any mercy."

"And he angered all of you?"

"Yep, so he's gonna get it."

* * *

The room they went to was the room that Bugs and Lola were going to use during their stay. It was of a very crude design with a double bed, a closet and a chest of drawers. There were a few bullet holes in the walls and a few bloodstains. It was obvious that the dark alliance had killed in this room. Jessica, Zach and Sylvester Jr. were unnerved by the state of the room. It particularly sent shivers down Jessica's spine. She was realising how much danger they were in, and with no way of getting away until Calamite Coyote re-activated the time machine. If the dark alliance attacked, they could be in some serious trouble. Bugs and Lola were sitting on the bed while everyone else was standing or sitting in the room. They were looking at Bugs and Lola, waiting for them to speak. Bugs was the first to speak. 

"Ok guys, while we're here, we might as well do something for the town."

"Are you intending to fight the dark alliance?" Sylvester asked.

"The who?" Daffy asked.

"The dark alliance." Tweety said.

"A group of bandits that periodically attack the town." Penelope added.

"I d-d-don't like the sound of t-t-that." Porky said.

"Well, considering that they have gotten on our bad side." Lola replied.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"I'm pretty sure that the group we met in the canyon were members of the dark alliance."

"Then, if they're so ruthless, why did they let us go?"

"That I don't know."

"So, what do we do?" Daffy asked.

"Well, we've heard that there is a vigilante that is fighting the dark alliance. We're going to create an underground resistance against them." Bugs replied.

"And how are we going to do that?" Tweety asked.

"We'll all go around the town and gather volunteers to join the resistance."

"But what about a base to keep out of sight from the dark alliance?" Sylvester asked.

"We'll look for one."

"Jess, I want you to stay out of any battles we have for your safety." Lola said.

"That goes for you as well Zach." Daffy added.

"Same for you son." Sylvester added.

"But you can come with us to find some volunteers." Bugs added.

"Ok." Sylvester Jr, Jessica and Zach replied in chorus.


	4. First confrontation

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: Hopefully, the dark alliance will seem even more evil after this chapter. Glad you like the chapter. I'll be introducing aome of the other citizens of the town in this chapter.

Rock Raider: I'd like to limit Cortez's appearance to a cameo but thanks for the idea anyway. You're right in that he could make a good volunteer. I'll think about it. Thanks for the review.

Nightw2: The way I would post a story from e-mail is to copy and paste it into word and then post it from a word document. Glad you liked that bit at the end with Bugs and Daffy talking to Zach. I think that Miss. Ice would have been tougher than the dark alliance, Pranker definitely. On a brief note, this story takesplace a couple of months fefore 'return of the Pranker'.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: Yeah, it's a pretty big group that were sent back. I have to admit to laughing at your suggestion regarding Wile E and Wendy, that's a funny thought. You'll see the local Vigilante in this chapter. He may be linked to FoxFang, he might not. You'll have to wait and see.

First confrontation 

The group had split up and were exploring the town looking for anyone who would join the resistance they were planning. The town was surprisingly large and had quite a few occupants. None of them were in the streets. They were in their houses hiding from the dark alliance. While they were looking for willing people to join their resistance, they were also looking out for a suitable hideout. Tweety and Aaooga had found a small house pinned into a cactus on the edge of town. It was obviously a birdhouse because of the size of the door. The house was only as big as Tweety and Aaooga's house. The roof of the house was painted red with dark yellow walls. It was designed like a typical house of the area. There was a thin wooden board just underneath the door for them to perch on. They were on the perch and looking at the door.

"I bet my ancestor lives here." Tweety said.

"I know my ancestor won't." Aaooga replied

"How sure are you of that?"

"I'm the first of my family to leave Tibet."

"I see. But I can't help but wonder where your family came from originally."

"I really don't know."

"Oh well, let's see if he or she will join our resistance."

"But I'm not getting my hopes up."

"All we can do is ask." With that, Tweety knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. Eventually, it opened, but only by a millimetre. Tweety saw an eye looking out through the crack and eyeing them cautiously.

"What do you want?" A feminine voice from inside asked. There were obvious signs of fear in the voice.

"Do you mind if we have a talk with you about something?" Tweety asked.

"You're not with the dark alliance are you?"

"No, we only just got into town."

"Err, ok, come in." The door opened wider and the figure behind the door allowed Tweety and Aaooga to enter. The figure was a white Female canary with sky blue eyes. She had gold hair in a similar style to Aaooga. She was also wearing a blue necklace. She was also holding a single egg tightly in her arms. Tweety would have gone loopy over her beauty but he could tell that she was his ancestor. Besides, Aaooga wouldn't appreciate it and he was loyal to his wife. The house interior was of a very neat design. There were a couple of seats and a small rug. The house hadn't been damaged at all so Tweety assumed that the house hadn't been attacked yet. There was a small double bed in the room and a picture frame hanging on the wall.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" The canary asked.

"Well Miss…" Tweety began.

"Mrs. Peachy pie."

"Ok Peachy. We're actually looking for people willing to join a rebellion against the dark alliance."

"And you were wondering if I'd like to join in the rebellion?"

"Well, we need as many as we can." Peachy walked over to one of the chairs and looked up at one of the pictures hanging on the wall. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"There was a rebellion against them some time ago. Everyone in that force was massacred, and my father was one of those that went into battle. You guys are the first that's dared to lead another uprising in a long while."

"Is that a no?" Aaooga asked.

"Well, I have wanted revenge against them, but I'm nervous about going into battle. But saying that, my son went out to get some food a couple of hours ago and hasn't come back yet. My husband's gone to look for him."

"Could they have been captured?"

"My mind tells me they have but my heart tells me that they haven't."

"I know the feeling."

"So, what's your answer?" Tweety asked.

"I'd like to help, but I'm not much of a fighter, plus I've got my egg to look after." Peachy replied.

"Shall we give you some time to think about it?"

"That would be appreciated."

"Ok, we'll come back later."

* * *

Jessica and Zach had found the house of Bugs' ancestor, which was in a burrow on the edge of town. They were sitting in the living room looking at a rabbit that looked very much like Bugs, except he had darker fur than Jessica's father and he was slightly shorter. With him was a female rabbit that looked very much like Babs, except she was as tall as Lola and was in a lighter shade of pink. The whole house was almost identical to Bugs' house, except some decoration differences. In fact, the house was also in the same geographical location. Jessica could also recognise the door that would lead to her room. She wanted to go into the room and check on a hunch but decided against it. She also recognised the door that led to where her parent's room would be. The room they were in was decorated with pictures of the surrounding area and nothing else. There was a fur rug on the floor and a couple of seats but not much else in the room.

"Ok, so what did you guys want?" The male rabbit asked.

"Well Mr…" Jessica began.

"Mr. Barry Bunny, and this is my wife Becky Bunny."

"Ok Barry, this may sound strange, but my parents are looking for people to join the fight against the dark alliance."

"Are your parent's insane?"

"It's a long story, but we're from the future."

"Ok, I won't ask."

"But anyway, we've decided to fight the dark alliances while we wait to be taken back to our time."

"Oh, and you were wondering if we wanted to join the fight?"

"We need as many as we can get."

"But you two look a little young to be fighting."

"We know. We're not going to be fighting."

"Well, we are fed up of those guys. How many of you are there in your group?"

"I reckon about 13."

"Ok, we'll join you, if only to change the number in your team." Becky said.

"Superstitious lady." Zach muttered under his breath.

"Oh well, if Becky wants to help, I'll help you as well." Barry said.

"Thanks guys. We'll come and get you when we know where our base will be." Jessica replied.

"Just be careful when you go to find some other people ok. I don't want you little kids to become victims. It has happened."

"We'll be careful." With that, Jessica and Zach climbed out of the burrow. Jessica's mind was being plagued by a certain thought.

* * *

When they came out of the burrow, Jessica gave a glance down the burrow before looking up again and walking back to the centre of town. The area around them had a few buildings and some cacti. Jessica's mind was being plagued by a thought about the house. Zach looked at her and noticed that she was thinking about something.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Zach asked.

"Zach, I'm now pretty sure that this is Looniville in western times." Jessica replied.

"I see what you mean, that burrow was exactly like your house, and according to the map on the Fangwave, the house is in the exact same geographical position."

"I know. I could recognise the door that leads to what would eventually become my room."

"Besides the fact that it's going to be your bedroom, what's so special about that room?" Jessica had a quick look around to check if anyone was around. She couldn't see anybody so she felt safe to explain the importance of that room.

"It's where I first found the FoxFang gear, hidden in the wall." Jessica said this in a whisper just to be sure that it was still a secret. Zach nodded and looked at her.

"Ok, so it might be there."

"It might be but I don't know for certain. We'll keep it in mind."

"So, what shall we do now?"

"We should see if there's anyone who'll…" Jessica stopped when her ears twitched suddenly. Zach's ear had twitched as well. They had both heard the sounds of hooves coming towards them. They quickly looked around and saw the same group of thugs that Bugs, Lola and Jessica had met in the valley a while ago. They were riding into town with evil eyes. Their leader had a whip in his hand, the same whip that he had used to snatch Bugs' carrot, crack Lola's shoe and destroy Jessica's bow. The group were coming towards them and stopped about 2 feet away. By now, Jessica knew that they were the dark alliance. Jessica glared harshly at the leader. She wanted revenge for what happened to her bow.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" The leader asked.

"You're that jerk who destroyed my bow." Jessica scolded.

"You've got some guts to stand up to us like that."

"I think she's challenging us." One of the other riders said. Jessica and Zach remained still and quiet, expecting anything to happen.

"Well, we'll show her what we do to people who challenge us. She'll be joining us for dinner tonight." A sudden chill ran down Jessica's spine. She knew what he meant by that and didn't like the idea. Zach had realised what they had meant as well and was equally as nervous. He had a brief mental image of him and Jessica as roasted rabbits on a large table. The image sent a shiver down his spine. They both kept a poker face and showed no fear.

"Scared little girl? No? Well you should be." Another of the horsemen gloated. The leader lashed his whip and aimed it at Jessica. She reacted quickly and ducked the lash. The whip flew past her head and cracked above her head. She wasn't startled by the bang as she was used to much louder noises. She looked up back at the rider and glared at them.

"I assume you're the dark alliance that I've heard of." Jessica said.

"Good deduction for a young dumb blonde." The leader gloated. Jessica nearly exploded in anger. She hated being called a dumb blonde more than being called Jessy.

"What was that!"

"It doesn't matter, you two will come with us." The leader was about to lash his whip again when another whip came out of nowhere and caught him in the face. Jessica and Zach looked towards where the whip had come from and saw a figure in white standing on a nearby rock. He was holding a whip in his hand. The figure was completely dressed in white, even his mask, but was no taller than Jessica or Zach. He cracked his whip again at the riders and then drew a knife. The leader of the riders turned and faced the figure.

"Damm you. Why did you have to show up? Fine then, we'll leave the kids alone, but one day, we will get you." The rider scolded. He gave a hand signal and the riders left the scene. The figure then jumped away and had vanished as quickly as he had appeared, leaving Jessica and Zach in silent admiration, even though they thought that theymight be better.

"So that's the vigilante I've heard of." Jessica muttered.

"Including us, how many vigilante's has this town seen?" Zach asked.

"That I don't know. What I do know is that guy will need more help to defeat the dark alliance."

"Are you intending to do what I think you are?"

"Zach, only as a last resort. While I care about my parent's, I also respect their wishes. We'll step in only if we have to but if we do, he's going to get it."

"Ok."

"Now, let's search for more potential allies."

* * *

Wile E coyote was heading towards town as well now. As he didn't know the area, Wendy Coyote was accompanying him to the town. It had been a very long walk and Wile E was pretty exhausted. Wendy still had a lot of energy left but she was going slowly so Wile E could keep up. They had stopped for breaks along the way so Wile E could get his breath back. They had been walking for a good few hours now. Wendy was used to this much walking as she would walk to the town every day. No one was absolutely sure why she came because no one had asked. She knew of the dark alliance and kept a look out for them whenever she came down. If she saw them, she would hide and sneak away back home. She feared them like the citizens of the town. Along the walk, Wile E was wondering when Calamite coyote would be able to take him and everyone else back home. As they were walking, a cloud of dust passed in front of them. Wile E jumped backwards but Wendy didn't even flinch.

"What was that?" Wile E asked.

"That would be desert burner." Wendy replied.

"Who?"

"A bird that lives in this region."

"What species is it?"

"It's a spedibous birdious."

"A roadrunner then."

"Is that what you call it."

"Yeah."

"I've been trying to capture him for a while now but have had no success." Wile E got a case of Déjà vu when he heard this. It sounded a lot like his own struggles with the roadrunner. One part of his mind wanted to help but another part told him not to as it would heavily affect the future. Wendy decided not to pursue her prey this time but continued to walk onwards towards the town. At that moment, a thought occurred in Wile E's mind.

"Wendy, are there any other settlements around here?"

"There is an Indian settlement but I'm not sure where that is."

"Anywhere else."

"Not that I know off. The town is the only place I know off. That's where your friends should be."

"Good, it would be bad if we're separated by the time we can go home."

"I just hope they're ok."

"What do you mean?"

"Wile E, there's one thing I forgot to tell you about the town."

"Yes."

"It's periodically attacked by an outlaw gang."

"An outlaw gang?"

"Yeah. They call themselves the dark alliance. They constantly take people away, never to be seen again."

"Now I am worried about everyone. We'd better hurry."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

Wile E and Wendy eventually arrived at the town that Wendy knew about. They arrived a few minutes after the dark alliance had left. They couldn't see Jessica or Zach but they could see other people walking around the town. Wile E couldn't recognise them from the distance they were at. Before they could walk into the town, Wile E looked around him to see what else he could see. He caught sight of a couple of figures approaching them. They were on foot and running towards the town as fast as they could. Wile E tapped Wendy on the shoulder, not recognising the figures.

"Would they be members of the dark alliance?" Wile E asked.

"Doubt it. Most of the members use horses. The only one that doesn't is a surprisingly fearsome figure no bigger than a canary." Wendy replied.

"A canary?"

"I don't know what it is, but his presence is enough to terrify people."

"How do you know this?"

"I met him. I confronted him while I was out hunting. He was near some old mansion not far from here. I was too far away to see him clearly." Wile E was still looking at the figures as they approached them. He was eventually able to identify them. It was Foghorn Leghorn and Miss. Prissy.

"Foghorn! Prissy!" Wile E called out. Foghorn Leghorn and Miss. Prissy looked over at him and waved.

"Are they some of your friends?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. Foghorn Leghorn and Miss. Prissy." Foghorn Leghorn and Miss. Prissy had now reached them.

"Hello Wile E." Foghorn greeted.

"Who's that?" Miss. Prissy asked, pointing to Wendy.

"My name is Wendy Coyote." Wendy replied.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"She found me in the middle of the desert." Wile E added.

"Lucky she, I say, lucky she found you then." Foghorn said.

"Where did you guys end up?"

"An Indian encampment, settlement that is."

"You were at the Indian settlement?" Wendy asked.

"Why yes." Miss. Prissy replied.

"Where is it?"

"If you keep going that way, you'll eventually reach it."

"Thanks."

"Why do you need to find the Indian camp?" Wile E asked.

"I have my reasons, but I'd rather not say them."

* * *

With that, Wendy walked off in the direction Miss. Prissy had indicated in search of the Indian settlement. Wile E coyote, Foghorn and Miss. Prissy were still standing outside the town. It wasn't long until Sylvester and Penelope spotted them.

"Hey guys, you finally made it." Sylvester called out. Sylvester and Penelope went over to the small group, who were now looking at them.

"Hello Sylvester." Foghorn greeted.

"Hello Penelope." Miss. Prissy added.

"What are you guys doing?" Wile E asked.

"We're looking for fighters." Sylvester replied.

"Who are you, I say, who are you fighting?" Foghorn Leghorn asked.

"A group called the dark alliance."

"You're fighting them?" Wile E asked.

"How do you know of them?"

"That Wendy Coyote who found me told me about them."

"What will you do?"

"Well, I'm going to help defeat them. If they kill out ancestor's we will disappear."

"Wow, I didn't realise that it would be that serious." Penelope said.

"So where are the others?"

"Looking for people willing to join our forces and for a base of some sort." Sylvester replied.

"Any luck yet."

"We haven't found anyone but we don't know how well the others have done."

"And who else is here?"

"The only ones that aren't here are Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Marvin the Martian, Rocky and Mugsy."

"Bugs' classic enemies then." Foghorn muttered.

"I think we should find Bugs and see what he wants us to do." Wile E suggested.

"Yeah, you find Bugs while we continue to search for fighters."

"Any idea where he is?"

"No idea, you'll have to search."

"Ok."

A/N: Ok, this will be my last update before I head back to college for the second half of the term. I'll try and do some updates but expect them to be slow.


	5. The alliance emerges

REVIEW RESPONSE

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Glad you like the vigilante. Wendy Coyote will play an important role later in the story. You have a point about Wile E. I have to admit to not considering that when I wrote the chapter. As for the canary detail, you'll have to wait to see how good your guess is.

Nightw2: You're welcome for the tip. That's how I read the first and amended the chapter you sent me. Glad you like this story. Another complication will turn up in this chapter, mostly aimed at Jessica, so it should get a little bit more exciting.

PurpleCobra247: I actually hadn't considered your question yet. I'll have a think about it and post the answer in a future chapter.

Rock Raider: You'll see if they'll be able to save Peachy's family later. It's not just Peachy's family, to an extent; it's Tweety's as well. You'll also see Elmer, Yosemite's, Rocky's and Mugsy's descendants in the future as well. As for the three of them, they'll appear in this chapter.

**The alliance emerges**

Foghorn Leghorn, Miss. Prissy and Wile E coyote began searching the town to try and find Bugs. They were a little unnerved at the lack of people around but assumed that they were hiding from the dark alliance. They couldn't see many of the toons around either, but that was because most of them were in buildings talking to some of the citizens looking for people to join their rebellion. The three of them were just outside a run down barn near the inn. They had seen no sign of anybody around the town and were pretty annoyed. They were standing in one of the old stables with very annoyed expressions.

"Where is, I say, where is everyone?" Foghorn asked.

"I wish I knew, all we can do is keep searching." Miss. Prissy replied.

"But we do need to find them quickly. I don't think fighting this dark alliance is a good idea." Wile E added.

"Why?"

"The fabric of time is very fragile. Changing history can have severe consequences on the future."

"Like?"

"Like say that Tweety's ancestor was killed. He would disappear from existence, as would Aaooga and their daughter."

"I don't understand that at all."

"We'd be effectively killing Tweety before he is born. Consequently Aaooga would never be rescued from Tibet. It would also be possible that the incident with Bugs and Lola being kidnapped would have no witnesses so they might not be rescued at all."

"I think I understand now. Time is such a complicated thing."

"Well we need to find Bugs and explain, I say, explain that to him." Foghorn said.

"But I want to help protect our ancestors." Miss. Prissy said.

"Then what do we do?" In frustration, he stamped his foot. The floor they were standing on was weak and as a result, the floor collapsed. The three of them suddenly found themselves falling into a pit underneath the stables. The three of them were rather tangled up together in a heap on the ground.

"Oww, what happened?" Miss. Prissy asked.

"I think I stamped on some weak flooring." Foghorn managed to say.

"Now what do we do?" Wile E asked.

"What happened here?" A voice from above asked. Miss. Prissy was able to look up barely and she saw Jessica and Zach peering into the hole. They had heard the noise from the floor collapsing and had come to investigate.

"Are you guys ok?" Zach asked.

"Define ok." Foghorn replied.

* * *

Jessica and Zach giggled before jumping down into the hole. They were putting on a 'playful child' act to lessen suspicion that they wanted to get involved in the fighting. Jessica and Zach just looked around the pit, paying almost no attention to Foghorn Leghorn, Miss. Prissy or Wile E coyote. The pit was obviously an old mining area. The tunnels that would have led deeper into the mine had been blocked by rockslides. There were a couple of carts around and a couple of mine tracks. The carts were completely empty. There was a small ladder in the pit lying on the floor. Some of the rocks on the sides of the cavern were a little loose but he cavern was in no danger of collapsing.

"Hey, this would be an ideal hideout." Zach said.

"Let's find my dad and see what he thinks." Jessica replied.

"What do you mean?" Wile E asked. He had been able to untangle himself from Foghorn and Miss. Prissy. Jessica turned and looked at him.

"Oh, dad's decided to play hero and liberate the town from a gang of outlaws."

"Bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because altering the past could have a devastating effect on history. I built that time device with no intention of changing history. If the wrong people were killed, everyone could disappear from history, even you. If your ancestors get killed, their descendants would never be born, and that would include you and your father. As a result, the Looney Tunes would never gather. Consequently, Disney would dominate the small screen. Consequently, Warner Brothers may well be on the verge of bankruptcy. Consequently, the world might be under the control of ACME and Earth may even be under Martian rule. Also, by interacting with your ancestors, you run the risk of creating time paradoxes. Therefore, I'd advise that your dad has a rethink about his decision to fight this gang of outlaws. I for one am totally against it because of the damage it could cause." By the time Wile E had finished this lecture, Jessica and Zach were cuddled up, fast asleep, on the floor of the cavern. Wile E looked at the sleeping rabbits and looked somewhat sheepish.

"You lost them at 'history'." Miss. Prissy muttered.

"So, what shall we do with them?" Foghorn asked.

"Don't know."

"Well, we can't, I say, we can't just leave em here."

"No, but we shouldn't really wake them."

"Hey, when did this hole get here?" A voice from above asked.

* * *

Foghorn Leghorn, Miss. Prissy and Wile E coyote were looking up at the hole that was the entrance to the cavern they had fallen through. There was enough light for them to see who was there. They saw Daffy peering down into the hole. Drake was with him, also looking into the hole. Wile E didn't recognise the other duck but he immediately recognised Daffy.

"Hey there Daffy." Wile E greeted. Daffy jumped into the hole while Drake just climbed down carefully.

"Hi Guys." Daffy greeted. He looked around the area and admired it. He began thinking that it would be a great place for a hideout.

"What are you doing?"

"We were looking for a hideout, but I guess you guys already found one."

"Oh, I need to talk to Bugs about that."

"Sure, when he gets here."

"And who's this?"

"Oh, this is Drake Duck, my ancestor I believe."

"It's good to meet you." Drake said, offering Wile E his hand. Wile E hesitantly took Drake's hand and they shook.

"Nice to meet you too." Wile E replied.

"So, I gather you guys are from the future."

"Err, yeah."

"Daffy here told me the story just a couple of minutes ago, but I still can't get my head round this stuff."

"Time travel is very complicated stuff."

"But I have to say, you guys sure have guts to stand up to the Dark alliance. I like you for that."

"I don't like the idea."

"Why not?" Daffy asked.

"Because we could damage history by doing anything here." Daffy just scoffed.

"Nonsense. What harm could we possibly do?"

"A lot." Daffy just ignored him and looked around the area. He soon saw Jessica and Zach on the floor. They were still fast asleep. Daffy went over to them and shook them on the shoulder.

"Ok guys, nap time's over." Daffy said. Jessica and Zach eventually woke up and looked at Daffy.

"Oh, hi Daffy." Zach greeted.

"Has Wile E's lecture finished?" Jessica asked.

"Lecture?" Daffy questioned.

"I was just explaining the effects of changing history." Wile E replied.

"Oh."

"Do you want me to explain it to you?"

"NO!" Jessica and Zach both replied.

"That told you." Daffy joked.

"So what do we do?" Wile E asked.

"I'll go and find my dad." Jessica replied.

"Alone?" Zach asked.

"We can't risk all of us getting attacked at once. Besides, it would be best for you lot to guard this area."

"You certainly have your father's courage." Wile E muttered.

"Will you be ok?" Miss. Prissy asked.

"What will you do, I say, what will you do if you get attacked?" Foghorn asked.

"If I get attacked, I'll dig underground. I can dig nearly as well as my father." Jessica replied

"Ok." Zach went up to Jessica and gave her a big hug.

"Please be careful Jess." Zach said. Jessica hugged him back and held onto him tightly.

"Zach, you really don't need to worry about me. Besides, I've got a bit of a score to settle." Jessica whispered into his ear. Zach nodded and let her go. Jessica went over to the ladder and looked at it.

"Can someone help me with this ladder?" Jessica asked. She was fully capable of lifting it herself but she wanted to keep her strength a secret.

"Ok, I'll give you some assistance, a hand that is." Foghorn Leghorn replied. He lifted the ladder and placed it so that Jessica could climb out of the pit. Thanking him, Jessica climbed out of the pit and began her search for her parents.

* * *

Jessica began walking around the town trying to find anyone but she was having no luck. Everyone else was inside various buildings talking to the locals, trying to convince them to join the rebellion. She hadn't tried in any of the buildings yet because she didn't want to interrupt anything important. She decided to sit down on a rock and wait for a few minutes. The rock she decided to sit on was on the edge of town, opposite the side that she had entered the town. From there, she could get a good view of the street. She would be able to see whenever anyone came out so she could investigate. While she was waiting, she felt a sharp feeling in the back of her head.

"Ok rabbit, I've got you now." A voice from behind her said. It wasn't the voice she knew and despised as Elmer Fudd. She turned her head to have a look and saw a tall white figure behind her. He didn't look like a member of the Dark Alliance but he didn't look like a citizen either. He wasn't dressed like an Indian either. He was wearing a Mexican style black and white shirt with a brown hat. He had a small moustache just under his nose and piercing brown eyes. He was holding a knife at Jessica's head and smiling evilly.

"Erm, forgive me if I'm missing the point, but what is the meaning of this?" Jessica asked.

"Name's Felner Fudd, champion hunter of the world."

"And, what's the point of this unprovoked attack?"

"All I need to complete my collection of animal heads is a rabbit head, and you're my rabbit."

"And, why do you pick on children?"

"Easier targets."

"You don't sound champion material to me. People of your err…skill, would always go after the bigger prey."

"And what would you know little rabbit?"

"Enough to tell a coward when I see one."

"Coward!"

"I think you're too scared to attack adult creatures."

"You have insulted my good name. For that, your head will be a trophy for eternity!" Jessica showed no fear to the Felner's threat. She put on a brave face and prepared for the possibility of having to use force to get rid of him.

"Man, you have the wrong rabbit."

"What can you do?" Jessica grabbed the knife with her left hand and held onto it. She then glared harshly at Felner.

"Let me teach you something. Smaller creatures are often more dangerous than larger creatures." Jessica then pulled the knife out of her attacker's hand and pointed it at him. She squeezed the handle with all her strength and the handle cracked. Felner began to sweat. It was the first time he had been faced with a life-threatening situation, especially from an animal he was hunting.

"You wouldn't kill an unarmed man, would you?"

"No, I don't kill. Besides, you haven't gotten too far into my bad book yet. I'm going to let you go, but don't push it."

"I'm warning you, you are now on my black list. I will be back for your head, just you wait." With that, Felner fled as quickly as possible.

"Heh, what a coward."

* * *

Jessica was still holding the knife that Felner had threatened her with. She looked at the blade of the knife and the handle. The blade was engraved with an unusual emblem. It was a shield with what looked like the planet earth in the centre. The planet had a sword going right through the middle. A canary was sitting on the hilt of the sword.

"This isn't the Fudd family emblem, so why does it look familiar?" Jessica asked herself. Thinking no more of it, she buried the knife nearby and resumed looking down the street. She immediately saw her parents leave a run down building on the right hand side of the street. She could also see what looked like a small pig with them. Jessica immediately jumped off the rock and ran over to them. Bugs and Lola were a little surprised that she was alone. They were also annoyed as it wasn't safe for her to be alone.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Bugs asked.

"Looking for you." Jessica replied.

"And why were you alone?"

"Because I had to leave Zach and some others to guard a hideout we found."

"You found us a hideout?"

"Well, kinda."

"Where?"

"I'll show you."

"Who is that?" The pig asked.

"That's our daughter Jessica." Lola replied.

"Who is that?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, this is Terry Pig."

"Pleasure to meet you Terry."

"Same here Jessica." Terry replied.

"You can call me Jess if you like. But don't call me Jessy or a dumb blonde."

"Ok Jess."

"So, where is the hideout?" Lola asked.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Jessica replied.

* * *

Along the way back to the hideout, the group ran into Sylvester, Sylvester Jr. and Penelope, who had had no luck in searching for potential allies. The people they had met just didn't have the guts to fight against the Dark alliance. All of them had lost a loved one to them as well. Jessica led the group to the base that had been discovered. The ladder that Jessica had used to climb out was still in place so they could climb back inside. All the people that were there before were still present; all were greatly relieved to see Jessica safe. Zach immediately ran up to her and latched onto her, nearly causing her to fall over. Jessica was able to steady herself and stay on her feet before hugging Zach back. Everybody awed at the sight. Jessica and Zach just ignored them and continued hugging each other.

"Let them be. I'm sure they need their time together." Lola said.

"Suppose so." Sylvester replied.

"So that's why Zach's so defensive of her." Sylvester Jr. muttered.

"Anyway, this is a nice place for a hideout. How did you guys find it?" Bugs asked.

"To put it simply, we fell into the hole after Foghorn here stamped his foot in frustration. Your daughter then found us in the hole." Wile E replied.

"Floor collapsed eh?"

"Yeah, but what's this I hear about you guys wanting to fight against this dark alliance?"

"Well, they angered our family. They're going to pay."

"Not a good idea."

"Why?" Lola asked.

"Because it would cause havoc with the future if you're not careful."

"Cause havoc with the future…"

"Let's just say that I don't want any part of this."

"Oh well, it's your choice." Bugs replied.

"The rest of us are fighting, right guys?" Lola asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone else replied.

"Oh, here you are." A voice from above said. Everyone looked up and saw Tweety and Aaooga above them, looking down into the hole.

"Eh, hi guys." Bugs greeted. Tweety and Aaooga flew into the hole and had a look around.

"So, this is the hideout." Aaooga said.

"Yep. Like it?"

"It's good. Secluded and easy to find."

"Ok guys, now that we're all here, we'll have to decide on what roles we're going to play. " Bugs began.

"We'll all meet in here tomorrow morning and sort out the preparations." Lola added.

"OK!" Everyone except Wile E replied.

* * *

That night, while everyone was asleep, the Dark Alliance entered the town. Nobody noticed, as they were all asleep. There was a group of at least 20 people within the Dark alliance. The whole group ignored most of the buildings and went straight towards the town hall. Once they were on the town hall, they ignored all the other rooms and went straight towards the mayor's office. The mayor's office was surprisingly large, large enough to hold all members of the Dark Alliance. They were wanted posters of many of the members of the Dark alliance pinned to the wall. The only things in the room were a few chests, a desk and a single bed, where the mayor was sleeping. Three members of the Dark alliance went over to the mayor and shook his shoulder. The mayor wearily woke up and lit his bedside candle to have a look at who had disturbed him. The three members of the Dark Alliance that had woken him up were Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian.

"The Dark Alliance!" The mayor exclaimed. Yosemite Sam pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the mayor's head.

"Now listen here, we are taking over this here town, and you're not going to do anything about it!" Yosemite Sam said.

"You'll have to kill me to get this town!"

"Fine, we shall do that, huhuhuhuhuhu." Elmer Fudd replied.

"No, don't kill him." A voice from behind said. Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian turned around.

"Guys, you do remember that the boss needs the mayor alive." Marvin said

"Oh yeah, sorry boss." Yosemite Sam replied. The leader of the Dark alliance, a figure completely covered in black and no bigger than a canary, stepped towards the mayor.

"Ok Mayor, you have only one choice, surrender the town to my rule!" The leader scolded.

"NEVER!" The mayor shouted.

"You have no choice." The leader leapt on top of the mayor's head and latched on. There was a flash of dark light, which obscured both figures. When light returned, the mayor had been transformed into a animated rotten corpse. The corpse stood up and moved aside. Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian were stunned into silence by what they had just seen.

"Rocky, Mugsy, escort our new fighter back to base." The leader ordered. Rocky and Mugsy, dressed up in the Dark alliance uniform, came over to the corpse.

"Yes sir, come on buddy." Rocky said.

"Rocky, I don't like the new guy." Mugsy moaned.

"Shut up." Rocky and Mugsy led the corpse out of the building and began to take him back to the base. The leader of the Dark Alliance went over to the desk that was at the edge of the room.

"Perfect, now the town is mine!"

A/N: Ohh, now it gets dangerous. Hope you enjoyed that. Any guesses as to the identity of the leader? You can guess if you like. Please review for now.


	6. A discovery

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: I suppose it is pretty obvious as to who the leader is right now. Glad you liked Jess's moment with Elmer's ancestor. He'll appear again in a future chapter. Regarding our co-written story, I'm having difficulty with inspiration. I know what will happen but can't seem to put my thoughts into words. Having a ton of other projects (not just FanFiction) doesn't help either. Trust me, I'm working on it.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: Heh, you're right, Darkwing Duck's line does fit Sleety. Wile E did blunder with explaining the potential danger didn't he? However, something will happen that will make him change his mind, and it starts in this chapter.

Rock Raider: That's if the new mayor is killed, but it is a possibility. I have to admit to not thinking of that scenario.

Marih Dimitri: Thanks.

PurpleCobra247: You'll see how the Dark Alliance fares against all the tunes later on. They seem to have the number advantage but there will be another factor, as described in this chapter.

**A discovery**

While the Dark Alliance were taking over the town, Jessica found herself sitting up in bed unable to sleep. She was in a room on the side closest to the main street of the town. It was a dull room and displayed evidence that the Dark Alliance had killed in this room. Bloodstains were on the floor and walls were ever present. Truthfully, Bugs and Lola were a little worried about leaving her in such a room but they had little option. The whole of the room felt sad and miserable to Jessica. The walls were decorated with patterns of different shapes. Some were flowers, some were animals, some even looked like eyes. Some of the bloodstains that had dried on the wall dried while they were leaving a trail from some of the eye like designs, almost looking like tears of blood, as if it was crying over the loss of all the people that died in the room. It wasn't the bloodstains and the obvious feeling of depression the room gave off that kept Jessica awake; it was her parents asking her to stay out of the fighting. She knew that she was well capable of defending herself and could probably liberate the whole town with Zach's help, but her parents did not know this. In many ways, she had a feeling of powerlessness. She wanted to help fight but knew that if she was found out, she would be in major trouble with everyone and people might guess as to who she really was in the future. Part of the trouble was the fact that she had gotten used to going to sleep late at night and was no longer used to having early nights. She was also worried about the future. She didn't know whether the town would be coping without FoxFang and Cub's protection. Moreover, because they were in a different time period, she couldn't use her Fangwave to contact Plucky or Shirley. After staying awake for a few minutes, she decided to have a walk around the town to see if she could make herself fall asleep, hopefully not in the middle of the street. She went over to the window and forced it open. The window was stiff and reluctant to open so Jessica had to use a lot of her strength to open it. She had a look out of the window and at the drop to the street below. It was about 5 metres. It was a jump she could easily make but she would be left with no way of getting back to her room. She had a look around and eventually saw a ledge just below her. It split the drop about 2.5 metres down. The ledge was only about a foot wide but it stretched out underneath the window. Jessica could easily jump up to the ledge and back into her room so she decided that she would use the ledge to climb back later. She climbed out of her bedroom and dropped safely onto the ledge below. From the ledge, she then climbed down to the street below. As soon as she landed, Jessica noticed a trail of hoof prints in the dirt in the centre of the street. She went over to the prints and had a close examination. There were several prints in the dirt and they led to Jessica's right

"These prints came from a horse, from the looks of things, there were an awful lot of them, and they head towards that direction." Jessica said to herself. She looked to her right and saw roughly 18 horses in black capes standing outside the town hall. It was harder to see them but she could just make them out. Jessica walked closer to the horses to get a better look when one of the horses turned and looked right at her. Jessica's survival instincts told her to keep very still. While watching the horse, she was looking around at all times. She eventually spotted an alleyway to her left hand side. She calmly ignored the horses and went into the alleyway. Once there, she peeped out, keeping herself as hidden as possible and just watched.

"I'll bet those horses belong to the Dark Alliance. I'd better wait and see what happens." Jessica thought to herself. She waited for a few minutes and kept on watching.

* * *

After waiting and watching for about 10 minutes, Jessica felt a cold, sharp object touch the back of her neck. Her defensive reflexes kicked in at that moment. She quickly lowered her head and gave a sharp kick backwards. She struck somebody behind her and sent the figure backwards and to the floor. She then turned around to get a better look at her potential assassin. It looked like a Coyote so she assumed that it was Wile E.

"Wile E, don't sneak up on me like that." Jessica whispered.

"You know Wile E?" The figure asked.

"Hey, how do you know Wile E?"

"I found him in the middle of the desert, how do you know him?"

"He and his time machine sent me and my friends back here."

"So you must be one of his friends then."

"Wait, are you with the Dark Alliance?"

"No, what about you?"

"No." The figure climbed to her feet and dusted herself off. She then offered her hand in friendship.

"Wendy Coyote." Jessica very reluctantly took Wendy's hand and they shook.

"Jessica Bunny."

"Sorry for holding a dagger to your neck, I thought you were with the Dark Alliance."

"Apology accepted."

"Jessica, exactly how old are you?"

"Right now, it doesn't matter."

"Well, for someone so small, you have a deadly kick."

"Heh, thanks."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so decided to have a little walk. I saw those horses and decided to investigate."

"Well, those horses belong to the Dark Alliance."

"Just as I thought."

"But what would they be doing at the town hall?"

"Don't…"

* * *

Before Jessica could finish, she and Wendy heard the doors of the Town hall swing open. Jessica and Wendy peeped out from the alleyway to get a better look at what was going on. They saw two members of the Dark Alliance, one tall the other stumpy, and a hideous mockery of a human leave the building. When she saw this, Wendy gasped in horror but Jessica quickly clamped her mouth shut.

"Quiet, you'll give us away." Jessica whispered. The two of them heard voices coming from the two members of the Dark Alliance.

"Mugsy, you carry the new guy back to base." The short figure said.

"Oh, ok Boss." Mugsy replied.

"I'm not the boss of this you moron."

"Sorry Rocky."

"Shut up."

"Rocky, any idea what the boss wants with this mutant?"

"No Mugsy, if it was me, I would've killed him."

"But hey, at least now the boss rules the town."

"Sure does, and soon we can accomplish our objective."

"Oh boy, it will be so good to be finally rid of Bugs' family. Who ever thought that we'd be able to kill his ancestor and prevent his birth."

"Shut up!" Rocky and Mugsy climbed onto their horses, with the mutated human on Mugsy's back, and they then rode away, not noticing Jessica or Wendy in the alleyway. Jessica was both shocked and horrified at what she had overheard.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, I know those two members of the Dark Alliance. They were two of the people sent back in time." Jessica replied.

"And they teamed up with the Dark Alliance?"

"I can see their plan. My father has always been outwitting them and teasing them. They're trying to get rid of my dad by killing our ancestors."

"But wouldn't that have an adverse effect on time?" Before Jessica could speak, the doors swung open again. Jessica and Wendy stayed still and listened again. They also had a peep and saw the leader of the Dark Alliance talking to three other members of the Dark Alliance.

"Ok you guys, go back to our hideout and bring as many supplies as you can." The leader instructed.

"Yes sir, huhuhuhuhuhu." One of the other members replied. Jessica immediately recognised the voice and the laugh, Elmer Fudd.

"But how long until we can do what we wanted to do?" Another figure asked. It was another voice that Jessica recognised, Yosemite Sam.

"Don't worry, you will eliminate those you want to very soon." The leader replied.

"We'd better be able to, Earth Creature." The third figure said. Jessica recognised the this voice as well, Marvin the Martian.

"Just go and get the supplies that we need, or you'll end up just like the old mayor." Everyone, including Jessica and Wendy, gulped when they heard this. Wendy then put the facts together and then realised what had just happened. Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian then rode off in the direction Rocky and Mugsy went. Jessica and Wendy still hadn't been noticed. The leader then went back inside the town hall. Taking this opportunity, Jessica and Wendy made a beeline for the Inn before anyone realised that they were there.

* * *

Jessica and Wendy hid in alleyway next to the Inn. They were both very shaken by what they had just heard and seen. Jessica was the most concerned. Everyone was now in far bigger trouble than they had previously suspected. If they didn't act fast, Bugs and Jessica might just disappear from history altogether.

"I don't believe any of this." Jessica muttered.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Those last three members of the Dark Alliance that were talking to their leader."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They're from my time period as well."

"How do you know?"

"I recognised their voices. They are all enemies of my father."

"And they're all trying to get rid of your ancestor!"

"We have to stop them before they do that!"

"But I'm worried about going against them. The mayor of this town has become another victim."

"What?"

"Remember that mutant human we saw?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, their leader has the power to turn living creatures into those mutants. Nobody's sure on how he or she does it."

"That thing reminded me of something I saw back in my time. A Zombie."

"Zombie?"

"An undead creature."

"Sounds horrible."

"And what's more, the voice of the leader sounded vaguely familiar as well, but I'm not completely sure."

"I'll come to your group and explain what we just saw."

"You explain, I don't want my parents to know that I was out at this time."

"I understand, our little secret."

"Ok, I'm heading back to my room now."

"Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine, just don't mention this to my parents."

"Ok, I'll pretend you weren't there when I explain what we saw. Where shall I meet you guys tomorrow?"

"Come to the Inn tomorrow morning, you should find us."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

With that, Wendy quickly left the town so the Dark Alliance didn't find her. While she was leaving, Jessica jumped up to the ledge she had used before and then jumped back to her bedroom window. She quickly climbed back inside and shut the window so nobody would realise that she had been gone. She went over to her bed and sat on it. Her mind was being plagued by what she had just seen. Now that her father's enemies were with the Dark Alliance, she was in even greater danger. She now needed to intervene with things somehow, but she just wasn't sure on what to do at the moment. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Zach was in the corner of the room.

"Are you ok?" Zach asked. Jessica jumped around quickly and was about to panic but then sighed with relief when she saw Zach. She decided that he had to know what she had just seen.

"Zach, we have got to talk urgently." Jessica said.

"What is it?"

"I've just been around the town and have learned some quite horrible things about the Dark Alliance." Zach came over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good."

"Zach, my father's enemies have joined the Dark Alliance."

"What?"

"Yeah, they're trying to kill my ancestor so that my father would never be born."

"But that would mean that you'd disappear as well."

"I know."

"What will we do about it?"

"I did find another ally while I was out there. She'll explain everything tomorrow."

"Ok."

"But there is something else."

"What?"

"Whoever leads the Dark Alliance, he or she can turn living creatures into Zombies."

"What!"

"Yes, they did it to the mayor of the town just a few minutes ago."

"Which means that they've taken over the town."

"Zach, we have to get involved now. Too much is at stake for us to just stay on the sidelines."

"Right."

"But I'm not sure on what we do."

"I've got an idea. Tomorrow, we'll search the Inn and find some disguises that we can use and then we go and fight."

"Ok, but I'm still nervous though."

"Why?"

"Because it's not just our lives that are at stake, it's the future as well." Zach grabbed Jessica's arms and looked at her in the eyes.

"Jess, everything will be ok, you don't have to worry. We can do this."

"You're right Zach, we can do this." Jessica held onto Zach's arms and pulled him closer. Zach had given her the confidence that she needed to be able to fight. As long as they could both fight, there was a high chance that both the town and the future would be saved. It was dark, but Jessica and Zach could still see each other well enough. Jessica let go of Zach's arms and wrapped her arms around Zach. Zach wrapped his arms around Jessica and they kept on looking at each other. After a few seconds, Zach pulled Jessica closer and the two engaged in a compassionate kiss. They were practically breathing each other's air but didn't stop. They were enjoying the kiss too much. They held onto their kiss and kept at it for as long as possible. Jessica soon forgot about what she had seen earlier, she was happy that Zach would support her in saving everyone. They were going to fight alongside their parents to save the future. During the kiss, Jessica began to wonder what Wile E would think when he learned of what her father's enemies were planning. She soon forgot that thought as she and Zach continued their compassionate kiss. This kiss lasted 25 minutes before they both fell off the bed. When that happened, they broke away and looked at each other.

"Oh well, perhaps we can do that again another night." Jessica muttered.

"Yeah." Zach replied.

"Well, much as I don't want you to leave, you'd better go back to your room."

"Ok Jess, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight my Prince."

"Goodnight my angel." Jessica and Zach kissed one last time before Zach climbed to his feet and went back to his room. Jessica climbed back into bed and was eventually able to fall asleep.

A/N: So, the plot thickens. The action will begin next chapter. For now, please review.


	7. Defend the town

REVIEW RESPONSE

Marih Dimitri: You'll see what Wile E decides regarding whether to fight or not in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the fighting; it all kicks off in this chapter.

Nightw2: It will all dawn on Jessica eventually. The reason that she didn't recognise Sleety's work was because she never saw him create zombies from living creatures. You should receive the second chapter very soon. I actually had a floppy disc error and the chapter got deleted so I had to re-write it.

Rock Raider: I have the Elijah Jones and Sgt. Cortez's cameo appearance figured out in my head. I don't know when it will actually happen though. You'll learn where all the zombies have gone later as well.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: Just a brief point of correction, Jessica never saw Sleety actually create the zombies from living creatures; nobody did. You're right, as soon as Wile E learns that Bugs' enemies are with the Dark Alliance, he'll have no choice but to fight. And yes, Jess and Zach are going to create a bit of a time paradox in order to save everyone. This time, they won't be saving the town/city, but they'll also be maintaining the stability of the future. All of a sudden, two 7-year-old rabbits are vital protectors of causality.

PurpleCobra247: Yep, while Wile E is dead against changing history, that is the goal of Bugs' enemies. That is worth fighting for. Wait and see what happens when Bugs finds out what's going on.

Ok, before I begin, I must thank everyone for giving suggestions as to the toons skills. In this chapter, I will reveal what I decided on. This will be a long chapter, as there's a lot to do.

**Defend the town**

For his part in the rebellion, Drake Duck woke up one hour earlier than he would have done. He had no idea that the Dark Alliance had taken over the town during the night. The only people that knew about that were Jessica, Zach and Wendy Coyote. Wendy had agreed to turn up to explain what had happened to the others, while pretending tat Jessica wasn't there. Jessica and Zach were going to pretend that they knew nothing about it. The reason Drake had woken up an hour that he normally would was so he could prepare some weapons for the unavoidable battles. The room he was in was a storage room in the basement of the Inn. There were about 10 crates in the room, mostly filled with food and beverages for the customers. Unfortunately, because of the Dark Alliance, they hadn't had a delivery for a few weeks. If they didn't get a delivery within a week, they might have to shut down. Two of the crates were filled with an assortment of weapons, which had been brought in especially for the time when people would fight the Dark Alliance. Half of the supplies ad been drained from the last rebellion against the Dark Alliance. As Peachy had told Tweety and Aaooga, that rebellion had failed and everyone in the force was killed. When Drake opened one of the crates, he felt a wave of nostalgia as he looked inside the crate. He had provided the weapons for the rebellion but didn't get involved in the fighting. At the time, he was too scared to fight, despite being an ex colonel in the military. This time, he would fight alongside those that would fight, out of respect for his fallen friends. With this in mind, he peered inside the crate he had opened and pulled out several knives, a few whips, some pistols and ammo for them. It took him several trips to bring all the equipment and hide it behind the bar stand in a box. By the time he had finished this, he saw Sylvester coming down the steps from his room.

"Morning Sylvester." Drake greeted.

"Hey Drake."

"Where's your girl?"

"Still asleep. She had a bit of a shock when we arrived now."

"Oh, I won't ask."

"She'll be down in a few minutes."

"What about your kid?"

"Don't know where he is. He usually wakes up before me."

"No doubt we'll see him in a minute." No sooner had he said this, Sylvester Jr. came running down the stairs, screaming in terror. He ran up to his father and latched onto his leg, screaming in utter terror. Sylvester had never seen his son like this before. He reached down, grabbed his son by the scruff, pulled him off his leg and lifted him up to face him.

"Son, what are you doing?" Sylvester Jr. immediately snapped to his senses and looked directly into his father's eyes.

"Father! I just had a horrible dream!"

"What happened?"

"I was in the middle of the town, surrounded by the Dark Alliance, but they…they…they were all vampires." Sylvester Jr. had clearly been traumatised by his dream. His description of his dream was very brief and as soon as he finished, he burst into tears. Sylvester gave his son a tight hug to try and calm him down. He then noticed Zach at the bottom of the steps.

"What's with your son?" Zach asked.

"Zach, he had a bad dream." Sylvester replied.

"A bad dream?"

"I don't think you should know about it."

"Err, ok."

"Is everyone else up yet?"

"I saw Porky a couple of seconds ago."

"Anyone else?"

"Do I count?" Came a voice from behind Zach. Jessica had snuck down behind him. She was teasing Sylvester, just like her father teased people.

"Morning Jess." Sylvester greeted. Jessica then noticed that Sylvester Jr. was crying in Sylvester's arms.

"What's with your son?"

"He had a bad dream."

"Bad dream! You poor kitten."

"This coming from the girl who teased my son when in the face of danger."

"Hey! It's in my blood! Just because I've got the blood of a world famous comedian doesn't mean that I don't have a heart!"

"So touchy for a 7 year old."

"What's going on Sly?" A voice from behind asked. Bugs had come down the stairs and was looking at Sylvester harshly.

"Err, nothing Bugs."

"Dad, all I did was express some concern for sly Jr. and Sly has a go at me." Jessica protested.

"What's this about?" Bugs asked.

"I'll explain, Jess showed some concern for Sylvester Jr. and Sly snapped at her because she had teased Sylvester Jr. in the past." Zach explained. Bugs nodded and went over to Sylvester.

"Look sly, Jess is a lot like me. She likes to tease people but she still cares about them."

"But can you ask her to lessen it a bit?" Sylvester asked.

"Doc, that is like asking us to give up carrots, completely impossible. She's stubborn on things like this."

"I heard that!" Jessica snapped. Bugs giggled to himself.

"Oh ok, I'll drop it." Sylvester replied.

* * *

Within an hour, everybody had woken up and were in the main bar eating breakfast. They ranged from classic breakfasts to vegetarian breakfasts, depending on what they were. The Inn hadn't opened yet and it seemed unlikely that it was going to open. While she was eating, Jessica kept eyeing the doorway, waiting for Wendy to come in to the building. She was sitting with her parents, Daffy and Zach. The four rabbits all had vegetarian breakfasts while Daffy had a tuna sandwich. Whenever Bugs or Lola saw Jessica looking towards he doorway, she quickly looked away. Bugs and Lola just passed it off as fear of the Dark Alliance, on the grounds that Drake was looking wearily at the doorway as well. Everybody else was just ignoring the door and eating their food. Wile E was eating half-heartedly. He had a guilty conscious about refusing to help his friends fight, but he knew that it cause irreversible damage to the structure of time if the wrong thing was done. He was the last of the group to finish his breakfast. When everyone had finished, Drake collected all the dishes but before he began washing up, he called everyone to the bar.

"Guys, earlier this morning, I went down to the basement of the store and fished out a bunch of weapons for the unavoidable battles." Drake said.

"Great." Lola replied.

"So…where are they?" Tweety asked. Drake ducked down and was able to drag the box out from behind the bar. It took him a couple of minutes and he was exhausted from the effort.

"Guys…(gasp)…choose your…(gasp)…weapons." Drake was able to gasp out. The rest of the group, other than Jessica, Zach, Sylvester Jr, and Wile E Coyote, virtually dove into the box and began arming themselves. When they eventually came out, Bugs was armed with two pistols and ammo, Lola had a whip, Daffy had a bunch of knives, Porky had also opted for pistols. Tweety had chosen a whip, Sylvester had a set of knives, Penelope and Aaooga had both chosen whips. Drake had recovered from the strain of pulling the box out and took out a pair of pistols and ammo. Sylvester Jr. had not chosen anything on the grounds that he had agreed to stay out of the fighting. Besides, he couldn't do much fighting. Wile E still refused to fight because of the potential damage to the time lines. Jessica and Zach kept back, but looked at each other and winked. They planned to do what they did best when everyone was out fighting, put together some outfits and join in the fighting. But first, they would have to make sure Sylvester Jr. didn't know what they would be up to.

"Ok guys, are we ready to kick some butt?" Daffy asked.

"How many times must I say, don't do it?" Wile E exclaimed.

"Doc, you're not going to stop us." Bugs said.

"We're going to fight whether you like it or not." Tweety added.

"But what about…"

* * *

They were interrupted when the doors were suddenly pushed open. Everyone turned around and saw a single member of the Dark Alliance at the door. A hood obscured his face but Jessica suddenly had a thought as to who he was. The member had a shotgun and was aiming it at everyone.

"Alright you guys, give us supplies and you live." The figure said. Everyone immediately recognised the figure's voice; Elmer Fudd.

"ELMER FUDD!" Lola exclaimed. Elmer lifted his hood and revealed his face.

"Hi guys, huhuhuhuhuhu." Elmer replied.

"What are you doing?"

"We're getting revenge, you darn varmints!" A voice from behind shouted. Yosemite Sam marched into the Inn with two pistols armed, ready and waiting to go on a killing fury.

"Yosemite Sam?" Bugs asked.

"That's right, ya varmints!"

"What has gotten into you?"

"It's quite simple earth-creatures." A third voice replied.

"Oh great, not cue-ball head." Daffy muttered. Sure enough, Marvin the Martian entered the Inn, holding a single pistol.

"You see, by eliminating the ancestors of our enemies, we'll be able to rid our lives of the people that have given us so many problems."

"Did I just hear that right?" Wile E asked.

"You did indeed, earth-creature." Wile E jumped to his feet in anger.

"Do you realise the damage that you'll do if you do that?"

"As long as we're rid of that varmint, who cares!" Yosemite Sam replied, pointing to Bugs.

"You're quite happy to wreak havoc with causality for your own selfish desires?"

"Yes, huhuhuhuhuhu." Elmer Fudd replied. When he heard that, Wile E lost it. He ran over to the box of weapons and pulled out the first thing that came to hand, which turned out to be a packet of knives. He quickly opened the pack of knives and threw them at Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian. The knives caught them all in the hands, causing them to drop their weapons. Lola quickly took the advantage and gave the three a whipping. Bugs drew one of his pistols and began firing at their feet, forcing them out of the inn.

"Guys, I change my mind. I'm going to help defend causality." Wile E said.

"But now that my enemies are with the Dark Alliance, we have less time." Bugs added.

"Then we need to hurry!" Tweety said.

"Right, to the hideout."

* * *

With Drake and Daffy working together to carry the box of weapons, the group headed back to the hideout that had been discovered yesterday. Bugs climbed down into the hideout first, shortly followed by Lola. Drake and Daffy threw the box of weapons down for Bugs and Lola to catch. Lola nearly dropped her half but was able to steady it. All this time, everyone else was looking in all possible directions, keeping an eye out for anyone from the Dark Alliance. As it turned out, they weren't bothered. Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian had run away from the Inn to an unknown direction after having their beating. Once the weapons were down, the rest of the group went into the hideout. Jessica was the last to climb down the ladder. Before she climbed down, she had a look around to see if she could see anyone but saw no one. She was looking for Wendy Coyote but, not seeing her, she climbed down into the hideout.

"Tweety, could you peep out and keep watch for us?" Daffy asked.

"Actually duck, that's a good idea." Bugs added."

"Of course."

"Sure thing, I'll let you know if I see anything." Tweety replied. He flew up to the entrance of the hideout and peered out over the top, keeping himself hidden as best as he could, looking out for anyone who got too close to the base.

"Now, we need to figure out what to do now." Bugs began.

"Well for a start, we have to protect your past selves at all costs." Wile E replied.

"But we don't know where they are."

"Actually dad…" Jessica began. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"You met them?"

"Yes. Jess and me found their house. They agreed to fight alongside us." Zach replied. Lola gave her daughter and Zach a very cold stare.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lola asked.

"You never asked." Jessica replied. Bugs and Lola looked at each other, completely dumbfounded by their daughter's response. She was right; they hadn't asked, as they were too excited at the thought of finally having a base. Bugs was eventually able to crack a smile and Lola was eventually able to laugh.

"Eh, you got us there." Bugs said. Jessica smirked.

"So, where do they…" Lola began to ask but Tweety interrupted.

"Guys, company." Tweety whispered.

"Who?" Bugs asked.

"It looks like Terry pig's coming, but he's bringing a couple of rabbits and a Coyote."

"Wendy?" Wile E asked.

"Barry?" Zach added.

"Becky?" Jessica added.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Wendy's my ancestor." Wile E replied.

"Barry and Becky are ours." Jessica added.

"What should I say?" Tweety asked.

"Wile E, is Wendy with the Dark Alliance?" Bugs asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Wile E replied. Bugs had a think for a few minutes before giving his reply.

"Let them all in."

* * *

Tweety allowed the group to come into the hideout, being slightly weary of Wendy Coyote. They climbed down the ladder and joined up with the group. Barry and Becky immediately recognised Jessica and Zach while Wendy Immediately recognised Wile E. She also recognised Jessica but made it look like that she didn't know her. Wendy had a small dagger attached to a strap on her waist. Terry, Barry and Becky were completely unarmed. Terry and Wendy had troubled looks on their faces. Barry and Becky went over to Jessica and Zach, greeting them first.

"Hi there kids." Barry said.

"Erm, hi again." Jessica replied.

"Hi." Zach added.

"And hi to you." Becky replied.

"What's wrong, I say, what's wrong Terry?" Foghorn Leghorn asked.

"Guys, me and Wendy have something very important to say." Terry replied.

"What is it?" Wile E asked.

"Guys, last night, I was in town, watching the Dark Alliance." Wendy began.

"You're fighting against the Dark Alliance?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I hate seeing people suffer. I was running through here, chasing Desert Burner, and I saw the Dark Alliance here. I saw them massacre a large group of people. When I saw that, my heart was touched. That day onwards, I vowed to get rid of them, no matter what it took."

"Then why, I say, why were you huntin' Indians?" Foghorn asked.

"I hoped that I could get them on my side. If I could get their help, I'd be able to save the town."

"But going back to last night, what did you see?" Drake asked.

"I saw the Dark Alliance at the mayor's building. He has become another victim of their leader." Drake, Barry and Becky gasped in absolute horror.

"NO! Not the mayor!"

"Which means that the Dark Alliance now run this town." Barry reasoned. Wendy nodded sadly.

"What happened to the mayor?" Jessica asked, although she knew what had happened to him.

"He became…a…mutant." Wendy replied.

"NO!" Barry, Becky and Drake exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Tweety asked.

"Their leader has some kind of strange power. He can transform living people into mutated mockeries of their former selves. Little flesh, no memory and completely loyal to the Dark Alliance." Wendy explained.

"You mean Zombies?" Penelope asked.

"Not Zombies!" Sylvester moaned.

"Any idea who the leader is?" Miss. Prissy asked.

"Nobody knows. All that we know is that he or she is only the size of a canary." Wendy replied.

"A canary?" Sylvester asked.

"All of a sudden, I'm worried." Aaooga muttered.

"What do we do?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"If we leave the town as it is, anything could happen." Wile E replied.

"So you're suggesting we go out there right now and fight?" Tweety asked.

"The sooner we rid the city of the Dark Alliance, the sooner we can save our ancestors."

"What should we do?" Jessica asked.

"You little ones stay here and keep hidden." Lola replied.

"Wendy, would you keep an eye on them please?" Bugs asked.

"Ok." Wendy replied.

"Barry, Becky, you guys should take a weapon of some sort." Sylvester said.

"We always fight unarmed." Barry replied.

"Ok, if you're sure." Daffy muttered.

"Ok guys, let's go and liberate this town!" Bugs said like a sergeant.

* * *

The team climbed out of the hideout, leaving Jessica, Zach, Sylvester Jr. and Wendy behind in the hideout. If things got nasty, Wendy would help defend the hideout. The first place the group went to was the town hall, where the Mayor used to be. When they got there, they saw that at least 20 members were outside. Nearly all of them were on horseback. They were armed with a similar variety of weapons as the Looney Tunes. The group could make out Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian at the head of the group. There were also two other figures with them, one tall and the other short, who Lola recognised as Rocky and Mugsy. It looked like that they were giving a speech to the rest of the Dark Alliance. The group began sneaking up on the Dark Alliance, sticking close to the walls of the nearby buildings. Eventually, they were within listening distance.

"Ok everyone, we have to find our targets and eliminate them at all costs." Marvin the Martian began.

"You will be rewarded well for helping us." Rocky added.

"Now, you all know your targets. Find the varmints and give em what for." Yosemite Sam finished. Bugs had heard enough. He pulled out one of his pistols and fired at their heels. The bullet caught Marvin the Martian in the heel. He winced in pain before the five of them turned around.

"Ok docs, that's enough of trying to change history." Bugs said.

"It's you." Rocky scolded.

"Yeah, it's us."

"You've volunteered yourselves to die?" Marvin the Martian asked.

"I'm not letting you change history." Wile E scolded. He pulled out a knife and readied himself. Everyone else readied their weapons and prepared to fight.

"Guys, you know what to do, huhuhuhuhuhu." Elmer Fudd said. The members of the Dark Alliance drew their weapons, triggering a stand off. The two sides stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for someone to make the first move. A gust of wine blew a ball of dust past them. Before anyone could make a move, the vigilante that Jessica and Zach had seen suddenly appeared from above them. He jumped down from a building above, whip at the ready, and was ready to attack.

"Who's that?" Bugs asked.

"That's the vigilante I told you guys about." Drake replied.

"You again!" One member of the Dark Alliance scolded. It was one of the four that Bugs, Lola and Jessica had met before they had arrived in the town.

"What do we do?" Another asked.

"Leave him to me." A voice from behind said. The Dark Alliance parted and allowed their leader to approach the vigilante.

"The leader." Bugs whispered.

"Why do I feel that I've seen him before?" Tweety asked.

"You, whoever you are, have caused us so much grief. It is time to end this. If you win, we'll leave, but if I win, you all die." The leader scolded. The vigilante remained silent but nodded. The leader did a quick head count of everybody.

"Perfect, after this, I'll have 13 new members. Time to die!" With tat last line, the leader grabbed his black robe and, in one swift robe, pulled it off and threw it to the side. Most of the Looney Tunes couldn't believe who they saw under the hood.

"No way!" Bugs exclaimed.

"It…can't be!" Tweety added.

"I don't believe it." Lola added.

"Oh no." Aaooga muttered.

"No!" Sylvester squeaked.

"I can't believe this." Penelope added.

"It's…it's…" Daffy began.

A/N: Next chapter, I'll be revealing the identities of both the leader of the Dark Alliance AND the vigilante that's been fighting them. I'll give you a clue as to who the vigilante is: he or she has appeared or has been mentioned in the story up till now. Feel free to guess. Anyway, please review.


	8. Double shock

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Thanks for the review. If I decide to make any amendments to chapter 2 of our co-written story I'll e-mail them back to you. That is, if I get time.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Thanks for the review. Interesting point about Sly Jr. I never considered that when I wrote the chapter. You'll see who the vigilante is in this chapter. Interesting suggestion though. Thanks for answering my question about your fic. Let me know when any others go up.

Rock Raider: Again, interesting suggestion about the vigilante's identity. You'll find out in this chapter, and whether he/she survives or nut.

PurpleCobra247: Well, you no longer need to be anxious. You will know who the leader of the Dark Alliance is after this chapter, as well as the identity of the vigilante. You might be surprised.

**Double shock**

In the little hideout, Wendy, Sylvester Jr, Jessica and Zach were waiting, in secret, for anything that indicated that it was safe to come out. So far, they had heard nothing at all, not even a battle beginning. Jessica was getting worried about her parents. Zach was getting impatient. He wanted to get out there and help fight the Dark Alliance. Jessica wanted to fight as well, but the main obstacle was Sylvester Jr. If they were to go and fight, they had to do something about Sylvester Jr, otherwise he would get suspicious as to their true lives. Sylvester Jr. was actually trying to forget about the nightmare that he had. It still terrified him but he wasn't sure how it had come from. It was completely unprovoked, a type of nightmare that he had never had before. Wendy had her hand at her dagger constantly, as if she was expecting to be found. If they were found, she was prepared to defend the youngsters to the death. Jessica and Zach occasionally had a look in the box that contained all the weapons, seeing if there was anything that they could use. Because of their training, the only weapon they wouldn't be proficient with was the whip. They had used gun-like weapons before and their expertise with their Fangmerangs and Fangdarts meant that throwing knives would be no problem. They weren't looking through it at the moment but rather looking at the ladder. They were wondering how they were going to sneak away and assist in the fight. Besides, Jessica was getting worried about everyone.

"Zach, I'm worried about everyone." Jessica said.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"My sense of danger is telling me that something is wrong."

"What do you think could be going wrong?"

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"The only way to find out is…" Zach was interrupted by a voice from above.

"So, you've been hiding down here have you?" The voice asked. Jessica and Zach looked up and saw Felner Fudd looking down into the hole, particularly at Jessica. He was armed with two pistols, one in each hand.

"You again?" Jessica asked.

"I said I'd be back."

"Who is he?" Zach asked.

"Elmer Fudd's ancestor." Jessica replied.

"Are you going to come quietly this time?" Felner asked, aiming his pistols down at Jessica. He was leaning his head over the edge, with his chin just above the ladder. This gave Zach an idea.

"Jess, grab one end of the ladder and I'll grab the other end." Zach whispered. Jessica immediately clicked on Zach's plan and nodded. They quickly grabbed one end of the ladder each and raised it up suddenly. The top of the ladder smacked Felner on the chin. He lost his balance and fell into the hideout. He slid down the ladder, face first, and eventually landed on the floor, completely out cold. Somehow, the ladder had survived intact. The crash had caught Wendy's attention. She turned around and saw Felner unconscious on the floor.

"Oh, it's him." Wendy muttered.

"You know him?" Jessica asked.

"He claims to be a champion hunter, but all he ever hunts are baby animals or Rabbits."

"Kinda reminds me of someone we both know." Jessica and Zach giggled to themselves. Wendy didn't know what they were giggling about but decided not to ask.

"Perhaps he'll know what's going on up there."

"Then what do we do?"

"I say we keep him hostage."

"What, and ask him questions later"?

"Yeah. We may be able to convince him to fight alongside us."

"Ok, but we should wake until he wakes up."

"While we're waiting, we should think up some torture techniques just in case he doesn't talk."

"Right."

* * *

Back outside the town hall, the leader of the Dark Alliance had just revealed his identity, in preparation for fighting the vigilante that was constantly getting in his way. His robe had been blown away by the wind and underneath was a brown canary with evil looking eyes. He was glaring at the vigilante and the other fighters evilly. Almost all of the Looney Tunes there recognised him immediately, but couldn't believe who it was. The only ones that didn't recognise him were Wile E coyote, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Rocky, Mugsy and Marvin the Martian. None of the residence of the town recognised him either. Those that did recognise him exclaimed his name in unison.

"COUNT SLEETY!" Sleety looked again at the Looney Tunes.

"I don't know how you know me, but if you do, you'll know not to get in my way." Sleety scolded.

"Who is that canary?" Wile E asked.

"Long story." Tweety replied. Sleety then glared at Tweety.

"Hmm, I sense my blood in you. You're from the Pie family aren't you?" Sleety asked.

"What if I am?" Tweety asked.

"If you are, then you must join me. The Pie Empire shall spread throughout the world, and rule from here."

"That's your plan, Vampire?" Those that didn't know Sleety gasped in horror. Sleety just ignored Tweety and returned his attention to the Vigilante, who still had his whip drawn and was ready to battle.

"Let's make this fair vigilante. No weapons." Sleety said. He drew a small dagger from his belt and threw it to the side. The vigilante threw his whip away and the small pistol he had as well. He then got into an unarmed fighting stance, while Sleety entered a similar stance.

"If anyone tries to interfere, kill them." Sleety instructed the Dark Alliance.

"And that goes for us as well." Bugs said to everyone behind him. Everybody nodded and backed away from Sleety and the vigilante. Both of them were still in their fighting stances, waiting for someone to make the first move. Sleety's eyes glowed red with evil. He was determined to win this battle at all costs. The vigilante was equally determined. He didn't know what Sleety was as he didn't know what a Vampire was. Either way, he was determined to defeat Sleety and save the town at all costs. Neither of them were going to hold back. Eventually, the Vigilante made the first move. He rushed at Sleety at full speed. Sleety merely sidestepped, leapt up and gave a kick to the Vigilante's head. The vigilante staggered a little but quickly recovered and was able to land a punch to Sleety. Sleety also staggered but he quickly regained his composure and landed in a fighting stance.

"You have skill." Sleety complimented. The Vigilante made no response. Sleety smirked and lunged at the Vigilante. He was incredibly quick, catching the Vigilante off guard. The Vigilante fell to the floor and looked unconscious. Sleety leapt into the air and was going to land on the Vigilante when he rolled out of the way. Sleety ended up missing and hitting the floor himself. The vigilante took advantage of this opening and smacked Sleety in the back of the head. Sleety's head was buried in the ground but he quickly pulled himself out of the dirt. He cast a very evil glare at the Vigilante.

"That does it! No more holding back!" Sleety then threw himself at the vigilante. He was far too fast for the Vigilante to evade. He was blown back and into the wall of the town hall. The vigilante didn't get up from his position on the floor. Sleety then approached his fallen adversary with an evil smile. The fighters were beginning to panic. The vigilante that had been battling the Dark Alliance had been defeated. Now there was no telling what would happen.

"Heh, I knew you would lose if I went all out. Maybe now you will learn never to cross my path." Sleety scolded. He then reached the vigilante and reached to grab his mask, ready to reveal who had been opposing him.

* * *

Back in the hideout, Felner Fudd had regained consciousness. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was Wendy, holding a dagger at his head. He tried to move but his hands were tied together, as were his feet. Jessica and Zach were standing next to Wendy, looking at their hostage. Sylvester Jr. had fallen asleep out of boredom. He still remembered his nightmare but it no longer bothered him. Felner's guns had been removed so even if he did escape, he wouldn't be able to do much. Even so, Wendy kept the dagger fixed at his head.

"You're awake." Wendy said.

"What are you doing to me?" Felner asked.

"Don't worry. We just want to ask you some questions."

"What about?"

"Firstly, how did you find this place?"

"I saw you guys enter this area earlier today. I just waited until the perfect moment to attack."

"I don't really need to ask what you're after as it's so obvious. You're not going to get it."

"And how are you going to stop me?"

"For one thing, we're going to keep you here as a hostage."

"Whatever."

"Now, did you see anything before you arrived?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Alliance, do you know anything about them?"

"And if I did?"

"Sounds clear that he knows something." Zach whispered into Jessica's ear. Jessica nodded.

"If you do know something, we want you to tell us!" Wendy said.

"Do I have to talk?" Felner asked.

"Torture technique number 1." Jessica muttered. She pulled out a feather and began tickling Felner's armpit with it. Because his arms were tied together, Felner could do nothing to stop Jessica from tickling. He began laughing hysterically, being driven crazy by the tickling.

"OK OK! I'LL TALK!" Felner screamed. Jessica stopped tickling and looked at Felner. Felner took a deep breath and began talking.

"As well as being a hunter, I am also a member of the Dark Alliance. I came to the town yesterday to analyse the defences. Then, last night, we came round, killed the mayor and took over the town."

"Who is your leader?" Wendy asked.

"I can't say."

"Torture technique number 2." Zach muttered. He took a small pistol and placed it next to Felner's ear, with the barrel facing the wall. Zach pulled the trigger and allowed the gun to fire. The gun fired a single bullet into the wall, but there was a small explosion from the gun as it fired. The sound was deafening to Felner. Zach then fired again, and again and again. He had eventually fired the gun 5 times. With each shot, Felner screamed in pain.

"OK OK!" Felner shouted just before Zach fired a sixth time. Zach dropped the gun and the group looked at Felner.

"All I know about our leader is that he's some kind of canary that has supernatural powers. I don't know his name."

"What kind of things is he capable of?" Wendy asked.

"Nobody's sure. What I do know is that he can create zombies and seems to be able to communicate with a dark underworld."

"Anything else?"

"There are rumours that he's a vampire, but they're unconfirmed." When Jessica heard this, she gasped in horror. She also seemed to remember the dagger Felner had threatened her with the day before. She saw the logo again, only this time recognised it. She was immediately reminded of the mansion incident. She seemed to remember seeing a similar emblem on the wall of the voodoo chamber. It was then when she realised who the leader was.

"What is it Jess?" Zach asked.

"Zach, I've just had a thought about who the leader of the Dark alliance is." Jessica replied.

"Who?" Jessica paused for a moment. She knew that Zach would be shocked at this revelation and so would Sylvester Jr, if he was awake.

"I think it's Count Sleety."

"NO WAY!"

"Who?" Wendy asked.

"A vampire from our time." Jessica replied.

"What do we do?"

"Well, sleeping beauty over there is still asleep. That gives us some time." Jessica pointed to Sylvester Jr. as she said this.

"Wendy, Sleety is not to be taken lightly. He is dangerous." Zach said.

"I'll go and find back up." Wendy said. She climbed out of the hideout in a hurry, leaving Jessica, Zach, a sleeping Sylvester Jr. and a tied up Felner Fudd in the hideout. Jessica quickly took the opportunity and gave Felner a very sharp kick to the head, knocking him out.

"What do we do with old kitten puss?" Jessica asked.

"Don't know." Zach replied.

"Either way, we need to do something."

"You're right."

"Now it's come to this, we need to get involved."

"If I remember the last time we battled Sleety, the only person that could defeat him was Tweety."

"True. But he can't do it alone because of the Dark Alliance."

"So what now?" Jessica went over to Sylvester Jr. and prodded him. The kitten made no response. Satisfied that he was fast asleep, she went over to the ladder that led to the surface.

"Back to the inn Zach, we've been on the sidelines long enough."

* * *

Back outside the town hall, Sleety had his hand on the mask of the Vigilante that he had knocked out. The Dark Alliance were smiling with glee, with all of them having their hands on their weapons, ready to attack if given the order. The Looney Tunes and the citizens were beginning to panic. Sleety had won the battle and, unless they went against the vigilante's word, they were all going to die. Sleety had half an eye looking at the fighters. Most of them had a hand on their weapons, ready to fight if it became necessary.

"Your hero has lost. Your lives are mine." Sleety said evilly. He opened his mouth just wide enough to reveal his vampire fangs. A lot of them let go of their weapons when they saw the fangs. All of them were sweating. Sleety then turned his attention back to the fallen vigilante.

"Now to see who has been getting in my way this whole time." Sleety gloated. With one swift move, he pulled of the mask and looked at the figure underneath. To everyone's surprise, most of it was a complex mechanism of pulleys, rods and cables. There was a small control seat under the mask as well, and sitting in the seat was a small white canary that Tweety and Aaooga recognised.

"Peachy?" Tweety asked. It was indeed Peachy. She was completely knocked out by her battle with Sleety. Her arms had been broken by the impact with the wall and were bleeding heavily. Sleety was intrigued by the revelation.

"So, one of my family has been getting in my way this whole time is it? I have to admit, she did very well." Sleety scolded, mildly impressed with Peachy. Tweety found himself getting angry. This was the third time that he had met Sleety but this was the first time that Sleety had met Tweety. Tweety knew that he was the only person that could defeat Sleety as it stood, but with the Dark Alliance on his side, it would not be easy. Tweety had no idea of why Sleety was doing this, as it didn't fit with his original desires. Sleety was still eyeing Peachy, his defeated adversary. He could tell that she was unconscious and dying. He was paying close attention to the blood that was pouring out of her arms.

"Very well, looks like her life is going to change direction. Then I'll deal with the others." Sleety muttered. He went over to Peachy's unconscious body and lifted her head. He was looking at her neck with evil eyes. He opened his mouth and leant in closer. Before he could bite the neck, somebody grabbed him and pulled his head backwards. He let go of Peachy and fell down to the floor. He then looked up at his attacker and saw Tweety above him, with his whip in his hand, and a look of anger in his eyes.

"I will not let you kill my family." Tweety scolded.

"You break our agreement?" Sleety asked.

"What agreement?"

"That you'd all die if your vigilante lost."

"Not without a fight." Tweety lashed his whip at Sleety's face, cutting him on the face. Sleety put a hand to his face where the whip hat hit and felt the wound. He then glared harshly at Tweety.

"Fine then, have it your way. ATTACK!" The Dark Alliance drew their weapons and began running at the fighters.

"Guys, it's now or never." Bugs ordered. The fighters drew their weapons and then went into battle with the Dark Alliance.

A/N: Ok, next chapter is the final battle. What do you think of the Vigilante's identity? Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I think there's two more chapters left. Now where do you think Wendy's going? Anyway, please review.


	9. The Final Battle

Sorry guys, but I have to stop doing review responses because of what has been posted on the front page of the site. I've decided that it's not worth the risk of loosing my account. Again, sorry for any inconvenience.

**The final battle**

Jessica and Zach had been able to make their way to Drake's bedroom in the Inn. The inn was completely deserted. Everyone who wasn't fighting the Dark Alliance was hiding in their homes in fear. Drake's room was very plain, with only a few chests of draws, a mirror and a single bed. Unlike the other rooms, this room showed no sign of any fighting. The room was undamaged and their was no blood on the walls. Jessica and Zach were digging through one of the chests of drawers. They had gathered a bunch of knives to use as weapons and were just searching for suitable disguises. So far, they had pulled out two white shirts and a couple of white towels. Zach was looking at what they had found while Jessica was looking through one of the draws. She was actually completely inside the draw, almost swimming through all of the clothes that were in there.

"Is there anything else?" Zach asked. Jessica jumped out holding some string that she had found.

"I found some string." Jessica replied.

"I can think of a use for it."

"So can I."

"We need to prepare quickly."

"I know, our families could be in terrible danger as we speak." Using the knives they had found, Jessica and Zach carefully cut the shirts they had found so they were usable for them. Then they cut eyeholes in the towels they had fond so they could be used as makeshift masks. They then put on the outfits they had made and tied up the loose ends on each other's outfits with some of the string that they had found.

"Well, at least no one will recognise us." Jessica muttered.

"How do I look?" Zach asked.

"Check in the mirror." They both turned to the mirror and had a look at their reflection. They saw two white figures in the mirror. The string was still visible but no distinguishing features were noticeable.

"Good enough."

"I prefer our proper outfits though."

"So do I." Zach went over to the window and had a look out. Jessica came over to have a look as well.. They were able to see the fiasco outside the town hall from the window. They could see the Dark Alliance and the other fighters in a massive battle. So far, nobody had fallen. They could see that Bugs and Daffy were trying to restrain Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian. Lola was taking on Rocky and Mugsy alone. Everyone else were taking on the other members of the Dark Alliance while Tweety was in a battle with Sleety.

"Looks like the battle has begun." Jessica muttered.

"They need our help." Zach replied.

"Agreed."

* * *

Wendy Coyote had left the town and she was wondering through the desert, in the direction Foghorn Leghorn and Miss. Prissy had pointed out the previous day. She was heading towards the Indian village. She had found it the previous day and had negotiated with the chief of the tribe so they would help get rid of the Dark Alliance. Unfortunately, she was having difficulty relocating the village. She was looking all around her, trying to find any clues as to where it was. While she was looking around, Desert Burner came up behind her. He had no idea bout the current situation and just wanted to give Wendy a tease, just like he normally did. He made a loud beep to surprise her. She leapt into the air and then landed suddenly. While she was airborne, Desert Burner ran around to try and come up behind her. Suspecting this, Wendy looked at where she was just looking and saw Desert Burner right in front of her. Under normal circumstances, she would attempt to grab him but in this situation, there was no time.

"Desert Burner, I don't have time for you." Wendy scolded. She walked right past Desert Burner, leaving him confused. He ran after her and leapt back in front of her. He then proceeded to take out a sign.

'What is going on?' The sign read.

"Look, the town will be completely devastated if you don't get out of my way."

'What?'

"Look, I need to locate the Indian village."

'Why?'

"You're holding me up Desert Burner. You can either help me or stay out of my way!"

'Fine then, I will help as long as you tell me what is going on.'

"Firstly, we should get going to the Indian village. Do you know where it is?"

'Follow me, I know where it is.'

"As long as you don't run off and leave me in the dust. Several lives are at stake." Desert Burner began heading towards the Indian village, with Wendy following him. She never thought that she would form a temporary alliance with Desert Burner, but as long as it would help save the town, it had to be done. While they were walking, Desert Burner was thinking a similar line of thought. He had no idea of what was up so he decided to ask. He gently prodded Wendy on the arm and held up a sign.

'What is the problem?' The sign read.

"You know of the Dark Alliance don't you?"

'Of course.'

"Well, they've taken over the town. I need to find the Indian village to rally an attack against them."

'Is anyone in the town fighting them off?'

"There is a group that say they're from the future fighting against them and a few from the town."

'They will need help.'

"Then we should hurry."

'The Indian village is close by. We will be there soon.' Wendy and Desert Burner continued to head towards the Indian village. They needed to hurry if they were going to have any chance of saving the town from the Dark Alliance.

* * *

Back in the town, the battle was not going either way. Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Rocky, Mugsy and Marvin the Martian had finally been restrained and were under the watchful eye of Foghorn Leghorn and Miss. Prissy. All the other members of the Dark Alliance were still active and fighting back. Bugs and Lola were taking on the four that had angered them in the canyon. Bugs used his pistols to wound the horses and knock them to the floor. The four them fell to the floor and struggling to get up. This was difficult as Lola was constantly whipping them. Aaooga wasn't fighting, but instead nursing Peachy. She had regained consciousness but both of her wings were broken. She couldn't move at all.

"How are you feeling?" Aaooga asked.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." Peachy replied.

"You were protecting this town this whole time?"

"Yes. I wanted to avenge my father."

"I understand how you feel."

"Who is that leader?"

"His name is Count Sleety. He's very dangerous because of Vampire powers."

"He's a vampire?"

"Yeah. We can't kill him yet."

"Then what do we do?"

"The most we can do is defeat the other members and force Sleety to retreat."

"I need to help." Aaooga placed her hand on Peachy's head to prevent her from moving.

"Peachy, both of your wings are broken. I can't allow you to move. I'll defend you if anyone gets too close."

"Ok." Peachy and Aaooga looked up and watched the battle progressing. Lola was still whipping the four that had annoyed her, Bugs and Jessica. Wile E was throwing knives at another group that was near the town hall. One of them had been completely pinned as knives pierced his outfit and stuck to the wall. Daffy and Drake had noticed another team of Dark Alliance fighters coming towards them from outside the city. Obviously, reinforcements had been summoned. How they were unsure. Daffy was throwing knives in the general direction but completely missing. Drake was shooting at them, hitting their feet and knocking them to the ground. However, there were far too many coming. Eventually, a single member reached them and knocked them to the ground with a swift punch to the heads. The figure then proceeded to pull out a gun and aimed it at Drake's head. Before he could pull the trigger, he felt a sudden pain in his hand, causing him to drop the gun. He looked at his hand and saw a bullet hole going through the hand. Before he could react, Daffy had picked up the gun and knocked him out by smacking him with the gun. Unfortunately, more were coming. Sylvester and Penelope were confronting this other army approaching. Sylvester was throwing knives like crazy, often hitting them in the leg and pinning then to the floor. Any that got too close got a severe lashing with Penelope's whip. She was also able to steal one of the daggers from their belt with the whip. She aimed it at the member and forced him back. Tweety and Sleety were still engaged in a huge fight between them. Sleety was trying to get close to Tweety and bite him but Tweety was far too quick. He kept forcing him back with the whip and then landing a kick or punch into his head. Sleety ended up throwing some small daggers at Tweety in a rage. Tweety was having a hard time evading them and eventually suffered a glancing blow in the shoulder. The blade sliced his shoulder and caused him to drop his whip. Sleety took the opportunity and gave Tweety a sharp punch to the head, knocking him to the floor.

* * *

"Ok, it ends now. You shall be my greatest…" Before Sleety could finish his sentence, a knife came from nowhere and sliced the top of his shoulder. He clutched his shoulder in pain and looked at where the knife had come from. He saw two small figures on the roof of the town hall. It was Jessica and Zach, although nobody could recognise them because of their disguises. Sleety threw on of his own knives at them but he had no chance of hitting them. They immediately jumped out of the way and prepared to fight some of the members of the Dark Alliance that had gotten up. Tweety had recovered from his wound and then attacked Sleety, pinning him to the floor and beginning punching him. Sleety was blocking every punch that was thrown at him while the rest of the Dark Alliance continued fighting all the other fighters. Even with the additions of Jessica and Zach, it seemed that they were too many.

"There's too many of them!" Barry exclaimed.

"We can't give up!" Becky added.

"There must be something else!" Lola exclaimed.

"But what?" Daffy asked. He was trying to fight off a lone fighter of the Dark Alliance. Before anything else could happen, an arrow flew through the air and straight through the Dark Alliance member's arm. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Everyone looked at where the arrow had come from and saw a huge army, not of members of the Dark Alliance, but of Indians. One of them had fired an arrow into the fray to interrupt the fight. At the front of the army were Wendy Coyote and Desert Burner. Wendy also had a bow and arrow armed and ready.

"We thought you'd need some back-up." Wendy shouted.

"Wendy!" Wile E exclaimed.

"Desert Burner?" Daffy asked.

"It's the, I say, it's the Igaguri tribe." Foghorn Leghorn added.

"We could do with the help." Terry muttered.

"Now we have a chance." Bugs said. Wendy raised a single arm and the Indians charged into the battle. This addition tipped the balance of the battle heavily towards the side of the fighters. Two of the people that were with the Indians were a couple of canaries. One was smaller than the other, but only slightly. The taller one a brownish colour while the shorter of the two was yellow, looking almost exactly like Tweety. The two canaries flew past everyone and immediately saw Peachy in the suit, next to Aaooga. Peachy couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the canaries.

"Robby! Sunny!" Peachy exclaimed.

"Are they your husband and son?" Aaooga asked.

"Yes." Robby and Sunny landed right next to Peachy and both tried to hug her. When she winced in pain they backed off.

"What happened Peachy?" Robby asked.

"I was defeated. Both of my arms are broken."

"Mum, get some rest. Leave the rest to us." Sunny said.

"But son…"

"Mum, we'll be fine. We'll explain once the battle is over." Sunny and Robby flew away and began fighting the Dark Alliance along with everyone else. By this time, Jessica and Zach had knocked out several members of the Dark Alliance. Thinking that they had done enough, they decided to retreat and return to the hideout. Desert Burner had a group of the Dark Alliance surrounded by his own speed. He was running in a circle around them, whipping up a small dust storm. Wendy Coyote then beat the members he had caught into the ground. The Indians were using their bows and arrows to pin the members of the Dark Alliance to the floor, taking care not to kill any of them. Wendy had explained the situation so they knew not to kill any of them, just in case they did cause some damage. Two members of the Dark Alliance had already been killed, but luckily, nobody had disappeared. Eventually, all members of the Dark Alliance had been pinned to the ground and were unconscious. Sleety then realised that he was the only one left. He was being surrounded by almost everybody that was standing. They were all aiming their weapons at him. He then realised that he had been completely defeated.

"CURSE YOU ALL! Fine, you can keep your town. But be warned, I will have my revenge!" Sleety scolded. There was a sudden puff of smoke and Sleety was gone. Everyone stood in utter silence at the spot where Sleety had stood. Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Rocky, Mugsy and Marvin the Martian also realised that their plan had been foiled. They stopped struggling to get free from their bonds. After a couple of minute's silence, everyone began to cheer in celebration.

"We did it!" Barry exclaimed.

"The town is safe at last." Becky added.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Drake said. He was close to tears.

"This calls for a celebration!" Wendy exclaimed.

"First we'd better check on the kids." Bugs said.

"We'll take Peachy home." Robby said.

"Come on mother." Sunny added. They carefully lifted her out of what remained of her battlesuit and took her home.

"I'll head back to the Inn to prepare the party." Drake said.

"I'll spread the word." Wendy added.

"We'll help as well." Barry and Becky added.

"Let's head back to base guys." Bugs said. While this was going on, two other figures were standing on a ledge on the side of the cliff. One of them was black skill while wearing a white jacket and matching pants. He was also wearing a small top hat. He had a sniper rifle in his hands. The second figure was a white tall make wearing a futuristic uniform, nothing of the like existed. He also had what looked like miniature tubes where his eyes should be. There was a red light at the end of these tubes. He also had a sniper rifle in his hands and also had what looked like a green bracelet on his arm, except that it had a fat area in the middle.

"Well Cortez, thanks for your help." The black figure said.

"No problem Jones. Glad to help." Cortez replied.

"Cortez, I have a location for U genix." A voice from Cortez's bracelet said.

"Ok Anya, I'm ready." Cortez replied.

"So, you're off now eh?" Jones asked.

"It's time to split!" Cortez then disappeared to another time period, leaving Jones with a bewildered look on his face.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked himself.

* * *

The Looney Tunes headed back to their little hideout and went inside. Jessica and Zach had returned a few minutes before so as not to make their parents worry. Felner Fudd was still unconscious, leaning up against the wall. Sylvester Jr. was still fast asleep in the base. Bugs went down first, Followed by Daffy and eventually the others. They made sure that Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Rocky, Mugsy and Marvin the Martian didn't try anything. When Bugs reached the bottom, he went over and tapped his daughter on the shoulder. Jessica turned around cautiously but when she saw her father her emotion changed. She put on a crying act and leapt into her father's arms.

"DAD! You're ok!" Jessica exclaimed.

"We're all fine. The Dark Alliance is no more." Bugs replied.

"So…it's over?"

"It's all over."

"But we still need to get home."

"That could be anytime though." Sylvester went over to his son and shook him on the shoulder to wake him up. Sylvester Jr. had been asleep through the whole incident. When he saw his father, his eyes began to fill with tears. He immediately sprung up to his feet and leapt at his father, right into his arms.

"Father! You're ok!" Sylvester Jr. exclaimed.

"Son, I'm fine." Sylvester replied.

"Is it over?"

"It sure is. We don't need to worry about the Dark Alliance anymore. When Daffy looked around, he saw Felner Fudd leaning against the wall.

"Who's this guy?" Daffy asked.

"A prisoner I had to restrain." A voice from above replied. When everyone looked up, they saw Wendy climbing down into the base.

"Hi Wendy." Wile E greeted.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to join in the celebrations." Wendy said.

"We'd love to." Bugs replied. Before anyone else could speak, there was a sudden explosion and a white force screen appeared in the hideout. Everyone turned and looked at the screen. Wile E instantly knew what it was.

"But that's our ticket home." Wile E said.

"Finally, we can go." Lola exclaimed.

"There's not much point in staying here." Miss. Prissy added.

"Well, looks like we're going." Bugs said.

"Well, goodbye Wendy." Wile E said.

"And you Wile E." Wendy replied.

"Well, let's g-g-g-go." Porky said. The group then walked into the energy screen, practically dragging Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Rocky, Mugsy and Marvin the Martian with them. Once they had all entered the light, there was a flash and it suddenly disappeared, leaving Wendy and an unconscious Felner Fudd in the hideout.

"Goodbye my love." Wendy muttered.

A/N: Ok, one more chapter to go. Again, sorry that I couldn't do any review responses but it will have to stay like that from now on. Anyway, what do you think should happen to Bugs' enemies? You'll find out in the next, and final, chapter.


	10. Back home

**Back home**

After walking through the white energy screen, the Looney Tunes found themselves back in Wile E's lab. Calamite Coyote had successfully repaired the device and brought them back to their current time. It had taken him 2 hours to fix the device and he was utterly exhausted. He was sitting on the floor with the remote control in his hand. He wanted to sleep but he just didn't feel tired. Everyone else was looking around the lab. It hadn't changed at all from when they were there before. Everyone other than Jessica, Zach and Sylvester Jr. was also exhausted from their battle. Wile E could smell that the time machine had burnt out again from pulling everyone back. In his mind, he decided not to repair it. It proved more dangerous than beneficial.

"I am so glad to be home again." Daffy muttered.

"How long have we been gone?" Jessica asked.

"According to that clock, it's been two hours since the time machine was first activated." Lola replied.

"But we were in the past for longer than that." Zach protested.

"Don't bother trying to understand Zach, you'll get a headache." Daffy muttered. Wile E was checking the historical records on a computer in the room while this was going on. After looking through the data for a few minutes, he seemed satisfied. He shut down the computer and rejoined the others.

"Good, the timelines haven't been affected by our little trip." Wile E said.

"That's a relief. Sylvester said.

"What would this place be like if the timelines were affected?" Penelope asked.

"Who knows?" Miss Prissy replied.

"Well, th-th-there's no point in staying here" Porky said.

"But I think we should do something about your enemies Bugs." Tweety said.

"They deliberately tried to alter time. They have to be punished somehow." Aaooga added.

"Firstly, I want to know whose idea it was." Bugs said.

"It was mine." Marvin the Martian replied proudly.

"And you're proud of it?" Lola asked.

"Sure we are, huhuhuhuhuhu." Elmer Fudd replied.

"It would be much better around these parts without you, you darn varmint." Yosemite Sam added.

"Any ides on what we should do with them?" Lola asked. Jessica was suddenly reminded of the speech Wile E had made to her and Zach soon after they had found the hideout, and how it had bored them to death. This gave her an idea about what could be done to her father's enemies. She tugged on her father's leg to get his attention and motioned him to lean in closer.

"What is it Jess?" Bugs asked.

"I have an idea on what to do to our enemies." Jessica replied. Bugs leaned over and Jessica whispered into his ear. After whispering her idea, Bugs found himself laughing quietly.

"Good idea Jess." Bugs motioned Wile E to come over and he then whispered Jess's idea into Wile E's ear. After listening to the idea, Wile E nodded in agreement and then began walking away, motioning Calamite to follow him. They went into another room of the lab and stayed in there for a few minutes, leaving everyone wondering what was going on. Eventually, a group of robots came out of the room and began heading towards Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Rocky, Mugsy and Marvin the Martian. Before they could react, they were grabbed by the robots and taken into the room where Wile E and Calamite had gone. There was another pause for a couple of minutes.

"What's going on in there?" Daffy asked.

"I have, I say, I have no idea." Foghorn Leghorn replied.

"All we can do is wait." Bugs said.

"Well we don't have to wait for much longer." Lola added, pointing at the door.

* * *

Calamite coyote had come out of the room and was holding up a sign that read 'please follow me'. Obeying the sign, the group followed Calamite around and into the room. He led the group to a viewing room, which had a one-way window. They could look into another room but the people in the other room couldn't look out. Calamite then went through a side door and into the other room. The rest of the group looked through the one-way window to see what was happening. They saw Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Rocky, Mugsy and Marvin the Martian strapped to chairs in the room. It was arranged like a classroom, complete with a whiteboard at one end. Wile E coyote was at the front of the room while Calamite was next to him, holding a remote control. With the aid of speakers, the group could hear what was going on. Wile E was giving a lecture as to why messing with time is such a bad thing. It was similar to the lecture that he had given to Jessica and Zach, except that it was much longer. The five did try and interrupt but every time they did, they suffered an electric shock. Whenever this happened, Wile E started his lecture from the very beginning. This got the group in the viewing room laughing hysterically.

"They're getting what they deserve." Daffy said.

"Who's idea was this?" Tweety asked.

"Jessica's." Bugs replied.

"Nice idea."

"Thanks." Jessica replied. The group watched for about 1 hour as Wile E lectured Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Rocky, Mugsy and Marvin the Martian about time travel. If they hadn't interrupted and got shocked, the lecture would have only taken 15 minutes. By the time he finished, everyone was relieved.

"Now, does anybody want me to repeat what I said?" Wile E asked. Calamite Coyote pressed a button on the remote control and a lever pulled Elmer Fudd's hand into the air. Wile looked and smiled.

"Ok, for Elmer Fudd's sake, I shall repeat myself." Everybody in the room other than Wile E and Calamite groaned in annoyance. In the viewing room, everybody was laughing at their misfortune.

"That's overkill." Daffy exclaimed.

"But they deserve it." Lola added.

"Let's leave them and let them get tortured." Bugs said.

"Yeah, we m-m-might as well go home." Porky added.

"And next time, we'll listen to Jessica when she says not to trust Wile E's inventions." Lola added. Jessica just smiled smugly to herself.

"Well, see you guys whenever." Sylvester muttered. With that, the group left the viewing room and went back to their homes, ready for a good night's rest. They had been through quite an ordeal and just wanted to get back home. They were missing their home turf and were very relieved to be back in their time. They decided in their heads to not trust Wile E unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

When they returned home, Bugs and Lola found themselves unable to get to sleep. This was partly because of the time of day. It was still early evening so they just couldn't force themselves to sleep. The trip through time had thrown their internal clocks out of synch. Jessica still had a lot of energy. She still intended to go to the Foxcave later and do what she normally did every evening, but that would have to wait until her parents were asleep. When they were inside, Lola went to the kitchen while Bugs went into one of the storage rooms. This left Jessica alone in the lounge, not that she minded. She quite enjoyed her trip through time, but still found it hard to believe that Sleety was behind the problems in the past. She decided not to think anything more of it. She dashed into her room and came back with a comic. She then promptly sat on the couch and began chilling out. She needed to have a while to chill out before she could go off crime fighting. While she was reading, her nose began twitching. She could smell fried carrots being cooked. Lola obviously didn't have the energy to cook a proper meal so she decided to cook something quick and easy. Jessica just waited patiently whilst reading her comic. After a few minutes, Lola came through with three trays of fried Carrots. At about the same time, Bugs came back with a large piece of rolled up paper. When Jessica saw the scroll, her curiosity was tickled.

"What is that dad?" Jessica asked.

"It's our family tree. I just wanted to check for sure that Barry and Becky are related to us." Bugs replied.

"Why would you want to do that?" Lola asked, while handing out the plates of fried Carrots.

"Just curious, I guess."

"Why don't we all have a look once we've eaten?"

"Eh, sure thing." Bugs and Lola both sat down next to Jessica and the three of them began eating their snack. When they finished, Bugs held up the family tree and let it unroll. The final piece of paper was too big to fit in the room, with half of the paper leaning against a wall on the other side of the room. Starting at themselves, the three of them began tracing back to try and find Barry and Becky. Eventually, after about half an hour of searching, Bugs saw them about halfway down the tree.

"Here they are." Bugs exclaimed, pointing to their names. Lola and Jessica came over to where Bugs was and had a look for themselves.

"Guess they are related to us." Jessica muttered.

"And, looking at this, they did have a single child."

"Bit like us at the moment." Bugs said. Everyone giggled a little.

"Who was their child?" Jessica asked.

"Well, looking at this, they had a son called…Brett." Lola replied.

TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

A/N: Phew, that was a big story to write. I highly enjoyed writing that. Anyway, please tell me what you think. And I thank everyone who read this.


End file.
